Fiction and Fact
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Awalnya, ia bersedia membantu Armin untuk menyembuhkan Mikasa karena rasa penasarannya semata. Tapi tanpa ia tahu, tidak akan ada yang ia dapatkan dari menjadikan Mikasa sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Rivaille merasa gagal. Tidak sampai di situ saja, ia pun terperangkap diantara 'rasa yang tak ia kenal' dan kebencian Mikasa/For Romy's birthday/THE LAST CHAPTER UPDATE/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Kenapa kau suka sekali membaca novel fiksi begitu sih. Cuma cerita khayalan saja."_

_Gadis bersurai sehitam permadani malam itu tersenyum. Tanpa mengalihkan mata dari novel yang tengah ia baca dalam hati, tahulah bahwa kepala coklat pemuda di sisinya itu tak berpaling ke lain objek._

"_Aku seorang novelis, kalau kau lupa. Membaca dapat membuat imajinasiku tumbuh dan berkembang."_

_Gadis itu tertawa dalam hati begitu rumah siputnya menangkap hembusan napas tak suka lelaki tersebut._

"_Kau aneh, Mikasa. Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa sumber inspirasimu berasal dari kenyataan, tapi sekarang ucapanmu berbeda. Yang benar yang mana?"_

_Telunjuk kanan Mikasa melipat ujung bawah kertas di halaman 69 sebagai penanda, sebelum kedua tangannya menutup novel setebal empat senti tersebut. Dengan senyum yang masih terkembang, ia memalingkan antensi pada Eren Yeager—nama pemuda yang duduk di samping kanannya._

"_Aku menyukai ragam warna yang netraku tangkap penuh fiksi. Semua yang kedua irisku lihat adalah sebuah kolam sumber inspirasi paling indah yang mampu kukuras dalam tiap jengkal telusurku bergerak."_

_Sekali lagi, Mikasa mendengar desah napas berat Eren. Namun kali ini, dia turut menyaksikan tangan kanan Eren memijat pangkal hidungnya._

"_Oke, aku memang selalu tidak mengerti tiap syairmu."_

_Karena otaknya yang selalu tidak mengerti frasa sastra dari mulut Mikasa itulah yang membuat kening berkerut Eren semakin menjadi begitu ia melihat senyum gadis bergaris wajah oriental itu bertambah lebar. Menertawakan kekurangannya, sudah langganan dan Eren sama sekali tidak suka ia terlihat bodoh. Apalagi sesering mungkin._

"_Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu, Mikasa. Kau terlihat menyeramkan."_

_Mikasa membuka kembali novelnya. Tepat di halaman berujung kertas terlipat kecil tadi._

"_Walau aku menyeramkan begini, kau tetap suka, kan."_

_Hening yang datang tiba-tiba membuat sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibir gadis itu._

"_Berhenti tertawa, Mikasa!"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu, coba lakukan sesuatu selain hanya menggertakku."_

_Bunyi novel Mikasa yang jatuh menjadi wujud kekagetan atas aksi tidak sopan putra tunggal Yeager itu meladeni tantangan spontannya dengan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Gerakan ibu jari Eren di atas punggung tangan Mikasa yang ia genggam, mampu mengurangi detak jantung cepat gadis itu perlahan-lahan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Eren tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat ia rasakan Mikasa balas mengeratkan genggamannya._

_Kali ini pemuda itu yang ganti memamerkan seringai kemenangan saat memberikan jarak pada masing-masing wajah._

"_Kenapa Mikasa? Kalah omongan, ya?"_

_Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat dengan berpaling ke kiri. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa membuat kedua iris sewarna hijau daun Eren memotret rona malu tersebut._

"_Dasar mesum."_

_Tawa pria kepala dua puluh tahunan yang seketika membahana itu semakin membuat kadar kemerahan pada wajah Mikasa menjadi-jadi._

"_Meski mesum begini kau tetap akan menikah denganku, kan." _

_Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Membarengi gerakan tangan Eren yang mengusap lembut kepalanya diwarnai derai tawa lanjutan pemuda berwarna iris menyejukkan tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aneka bentuk yang selalu dapat kunikmati kini gelap seutuhnya. Sama sekali tak tampak warna dalam otakku."

Mikasa menghembuskan napas pelan begitu ingatannya mengingat sebuah momen bersama sang tunangan. Namun secepat asap menghilang, pikiran melayangnya kembali terfokus. Tak jauh-jauh objek dalam benaknya, hanya seputar pada pemuda berambut coklat itu dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Kedua tangan yang berada di atas pangkuannya saling bertaut. Terdapat sedikit gerakan yang membuat kerapatan tiap jari-jari tersebut bertambah. Rautnya yang tenang sama sekali tidak membantu menyembunyikan kegusaran. Semua hanya karena posisi kedua alisnya yang menukik, meski sedikit. Tak itu juga, pandangan mata lurus pada satu-satunya jalan besar di depan semakin merekam suasana hatinya.

Mikasa tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Eren."

Menunggu Eren sejak lama.

"Eren..."

Tetap menunggu di tempat dari mana Eren akan datang, sesuai janjinya.

"...Kau lama sekali."

Kukuh menunggu pemuda yang tak akan pernah datang selama-lamanya.

* * *

><p>Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama<p>

This Fiction © Sakura Hanami

For Romy's Birthday

.

.

.

Fiction and Fact

.

.

.

Rivaille/Levi and Mikasa. A

with

Armin. A and Eren. Y

.

.

.

**Warning: **Rivaille (25 y.o), Mikasa, Eren and Armin (23 y.o),

AU setting, only three shoot.

.

.

.

Happy reading, hope you like it

and please yor review^^

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

.

.

.

Kedua alis Rivaille sedikit bertaut. Adalah punggung seorang gadis berambut sewarna langit malam dengan panjang segaris bahu dipandangan kedua iris kelabunya. Tubuh si gadis yang kurus berbalutkan _coat_ coklat muda. Titik titik salju mengotori pakaian tebal tersebut. Ranting-ranting milik pohon besar yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursinya telah meranggas tanpa menyisakan sehelai daun pun, sama sekali tak memiliki kuasa untuk memayunginya. Seolah hanya menumpang berdiri sebagai penghias jalan.

Gadis itu duduk tepat di tengah kursi panjang di sana seorang diri dengan arah kepala menghadap ke depan. Sebuah jalan raya yang ramai diwarnai lalu lalang kendaraan membentang cukup lebar. Sedang hiruk pikuk aktifitas kota tidak berasal dari sana saja. Orang-orang yang meniti langkah di depannya pun cukup sibuk. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Paling tidak, sekedar untuk meminjamkan payung yang tiap tangan mereka bawa kepadanya yang telah cukup kotor oleh butiran salju. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Gadis itu tetap sendirian di sana. Waktu yang ia lewatkan di satu tempat itu bukan berkisar antara satu dua menit atau tiga empat jam. Tapi sudah masuk ke dalam kategori hari. Begitu terus. Seperti tak ada capeknya. Justru, orang-orang yang menjumpainya lah merasakan lelah. Lelah menawarkan payung mereka.

Hal itu juga dapat diketahu dari arti desahan berat seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri di kiri Rivaille. Setelahnya, Armin Arlert—pemuda yang dimaksud—menyipitkan mata birunya. Nanar terpancar dari sana.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Rivaille angat suara.

Armin menoleh dan ia dapat melihat alis lelaki dengan tubuh lebih pendek darinya itu bertaut lebih dalam. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Armin mengangguk. Mata sewarna langit di musim panas itu sama sekali tidak mampu membaca ekspresi hambar Rivaille. Armin tak dapat merasakan atau menebak karsa dari wajah yang terlalu datar itu. Sekalipun Rivaille tampak tengah berpikir. Bagaikan ada selaput tipis yang melindungi isi kepalanya. Atau bisa jadi, dia lah yang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk meambaca isi hati orang lain.

Armin mengembalikan tatapannya kepada Mikasa. Mungkin memang benar begitu. Lagipula, dia tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dokter muda ini pikirkan atau kesannya terhadap Mikasa. Satu yang dia tahu, semua dokter hanya memikirkan kesembuhan pasiennya. Pasti Rivaille—

"Benar sudah dua bulan nona Ackerman begitu?"

Kesadaran Armin dipaksa merasuki tubuhnya lagi. Suara pelan nan berat Rivaille membuatnya tersentak dan psikolog itu, melalui sudut matanya, melihat bahu Armin yang terlonjak. Tanpa Armin tahu, kening Rivaille berkerut lebih dalam lagi.

Pemuda itu menyusun sisa-sisa fokusnya dengan berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille dengan satu kata 'ya'.

"Mungkin kalian belum cukup berusaha."

Kepala Armin menoleh cepat. Secepat bara api dalam hatinya yang menyala kecil begitu perkataan Rivaille bergema sepanjang lorong telinganya. "Aku dan keluarga Yeager sudah berulang kali menjelaskan kenyatannya. Bahkan kami sampai membawa Mikasa ke makam Eren. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras bahwa Eren masih hidup."

Komentar dokter muda yang sampai hati itu tidak bisa diterimanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mentolerir orang-orang yang menempelkan stempel bertuliskan 'tidak peduli' di dahinya sementara segala upaya telah dipergunakannya untuk menyadarkan Mikasa. Ia benar-benar tidak terima.

Di hadapan kedua netranya yang mendelik bahaya menahan marah, terlihatlah Rivaille yang mengangguk paham.

Padahal Rivaille mengangguk karena mengetahui kebenaran dalam alunan suara Armin yang bergetar. Profesinya yang seorang psikolog dapat membedakan jujur tidaknya seseorang hanya dari desir pita suara orang tersebut. Pun dari kondisi Mikasa yang mengerikan—baginya. Dia jadi tidak bisa memvonis dengan status 'kritis' atau 'akut' atas trauma yang gadis itu alami. Dengan melakukan satu tes disertai pendekatan langsung, barulah ia dapat menyematkan salah satu ungkapan tersebut kepada Mikasa. Pertanyaan apakah gadis itu bisa sembuh atau tidak yang sedari tadi berputar di kepalanya pun bisa terjawab.

Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya. "Mari kita lihat."

Jarak yang ditaksir sekitar sepuluh meter itu semakin berkurang. Langkahnya lebar namun konstan. Mengurangi meter menjadi sentimeter pelan tapi pasti. Dibelakang Rivaille, Armin mengekor. Wajahnya mengalirkan keringat sebesar butir jagung. Pias bak cat putih tembok membuatnya terlihat bagai mayat hidup. Lengkap pula dengan rahang keras serta kedua bola mata melotot. Pikirannya berkelana lagi. Mengulang-ulang adegan yang selalu sama dalam kurun waktu satu sampai dua bulan yang lalu. Entah ada berapa banyak dokter spesialis kejiwaan yang gadis itu usir.

Laju kaki Rivaille yang tanpa keraguan justru semakin meciutkan diri Armin dalam diamnya. Ia takut Rivaille juga bernasib tak jauh beda dari dokter-dokter yang lalu. Ia takut kalau benar Mikasa tidak bisa sembuh, selamanya—Armin memejamkan mata. Kedua tungkainya mendadak terpaku di tanah. Ia biarkan Rivaille meniti jalan sendirian ke tempat Mikasa.

Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan.

* * *

><p>"Eren?"<p>

Sepasang iris kelabu Rivaille sedikit melebar. Hanya sedetik sebelum senyum kecilnya terkembang. Lelaki itu menghilangkan sisa jarak yang tersedia dengan menarik satu langkah ke depan lalu mengambil ruang kosong tepat di samping kiri Mikasa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Meetingnya ternyata jauh lebih lama dari jadwal."

Kepala berhelai legam sebahu itu menggeleng. Air mukanya terlihat lebih cerah—tidak, sangat sangat cerah dari biasanya. Senyumnya tertarik amat lebar dengan rona merah yang sedikit menyemu di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eren. Asal kau tiba dengan selamat, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menunggumu di sini."

Belum mengubah tempat kedua kakinya berpijak, ada sedikitnya lima meter di tempatnya tiba-tiba berhenti tadi, Armin mengucek-ucek matanya. Memastikan apakah dia tidak salah lihat yang barusan. Kemudian ditajamkanlah fokus kanta beriris biru cerahnya saat ia kembali melihat pergerakan—

Rivaille mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala gadis bertekstur wajah Asia itu.

—dan melihat sebuah fenomena. Pipi Mikasa bertambah merah karena kehangatan perlakuan Rivaille.

Untuk sejenak, Armin menahan napas. Ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah Mikasa sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya. Tapi, apakah benar dia tidak salah lihat? Kembali Armin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap matanya.

Nyatanya, semua itu bukanlah ilusi. Dia memang tidak salah lihat pun tidak memiliki cacat mata. Di atas kursi panjang di sana, wajah sumringah Mikasa masih bertahan sama halnya dengan gerakan tetap namun lembut yang Rivaille lakukan pada kepala gadis itu. Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri dua insan anak cucu Adam tersebut.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan Rivaille—entah apa yang ada di kepalanya—begitu ia dikira Eren, dia langsung memvonis gadis itu dengan kata 'akut'. Persentase untuk sembuh pun kurang dari 20%. Apalagi, dia sudah begini selama dua bulan lebih, mendekati tiga bulan. Trauma yang Mikasa alami sudah sangat parah.<p>

Tapi entah mengapa, ada sebuah dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mengupayakan kesembuhan gadis ini. Untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti, mulutnya bergerak tanpa perintah memberikan respon terhadap panggilan Mikasa tadi.

Mungkin nalurinya sebagai dokter?

Rasanya tidak. Rivaille adalah tipe dokter 'kejam'. Dia bisa memperoleh predikat tersebut—selain _cum laude_ dari Harvard University—adalah karena keengganannya menolong pasien yang dipastikan tidak akan bisa sembuh lagi. Baginya, tindakan yang percuma itu melelahkan. Apalagi bila malaikat maut telah mengikatkan tali tambang di leher seseorang. Tinggal sekali tarik, maka nyawa orang tersebut telah dia dapatkan.

Rivaille tertawa dalam hati. Sepintas tadi dia jadi teringat dengan adegan yang selalu saja sama di film-film roman. Dimana berlusin-lusin dokter masih bersikeras menutup pintu ruang operasi, membiarkan keluarga korban yang berdarah-darah itu menangis memohon untuk ikut masuk, padahal si korban telah mengatakan 'nyawaku tidak akan panjang lagi' di atas tempat tidur beroda.

Lalu apa alasannya kali ini untuk berusaha?

Kerana penasaran dengan trauma yang dialami Mikasa Ackerman?

Tidak juga. _Post Traumatic Stress Disorders _yang Mikasa idap disebabkan karena dia mengalami, melihat dan menjadi korban dalam suatu kecelakaan beruntun. Apalagi tunangannya pun—Eren Yeager— turut menjadi salah satu korban dari kecelakaan yang diakibatkan kelalaian satu orang sopir tersebut. Sialnya lagi, kebutaan pada matanya berawal dari situ. Lengkap sudah.

Trauma Mikasa masuk ke dalam kategori pertama dan sudah bukan menjadi sebuah penyakit berjenis langka karena hal itu telah ia pelajari sampai ke akar-akarnya selama di perkuliahan dulu.

Lalu karena apa?

Rivaille tetap tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya merasa kagum pada Mikasa. Lebih tepatnya, terhadap kuatnya perasaan gadis itu kepada almarhum Eren Yeager.

Menakjubkan. Betapa cintanya gadis ini terhadap tunangannya. Dia rela menjadi gila karena menolak kebenaran akan Eren yang telah tewas. Rivaille jadi teringat, kata orang banyak perasaan yang dinamakan 'cinta' itu menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Cinta, ya?

Sejak dulu, Rivaille sangat penasaran dengan teori orang-orang awam terhadap 'cinta'. Kata mereka, cinta itu buta. Tidak memandang kelebihan ataupun kekurangan dari lawan jenis.

Kalau begitu, cinta memandang apa?

Atau ada juga yang mengatakan, cinta datang tiba-tiba. Rivaille tidak habis pikir.

Tidak ada mata kuliah di universitasnya yang bernama 'taruma disebabkan cinta' sedangkan banyak sekali orang disekitarnya yang mengaku kapok menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis karena merasa cintanya dikhianati. Tetapi sekarang, dihadapannya duduklah seorang gadis yang memiliki perasaan cinta amat besar hingga menimbulkan trauma berkepanjangan.

Bisakah kasus gadis ini disebut '_post traumatic stress disorders_ karena cinta'?

Tidak. Karena sama seperti mata kuliahnya yang tidak pernah ada.

Bagaimana kalau disebut 'gila karena cinta'?

Sepertinya cocok.

Mungkin, inilah yang menyebabkan Rivaille tertarik untuk menyembuhkan Mikasa karena perasaan 'cinta' gadis itu terhadap tunangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu, merasakan bahkan mengenal cinta. Dari siapapun. Hidup sendiri tanpa adanya orang tua, mungkin karena faktor yatim piatunya lah yang menyebabkan hatinya sebeku es di kutub. Sedangkan mata kuliahnya tidak mencantumkan soal 'cinta' jadi dia tidak bisa mempelajari secara teori tentang perasaan yang telah seluruh orang rasakan tersebut—kecuali dia. Jadi sampai saat ini pun, Rivaille sama sekali tidak mengerti dan masih bertanya-tanya mengenai seberkas rasa yang mampu mengubah kepribadian seseorang tersebut—bahkan sampai gila, seperti gadis ini.

Kalau sebegitu penasarannya ia, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dosennya?

Rivaille tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menanyakan hal sesepele tersebut kalau tidak ingin tawa teman-teman kampusnya melemparkan tawa mengejek. Selain itu, ia pun masih mengingat satu petuah lama, 'cinta tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata'. Toh, sudah dapat diramalkan dan pastikan bahwa tidak akan ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan jika dulu benar ia menanyakan 'jelaskan apa itu cinta' kepada dosennya.

Perasaan gadis itu menarik. Rasa penasarannya yang menggebu semakin mendesak. Ia jadi ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai 'cinta' dan cara terbaik menurutnya adalah melalui Mikasa. Sudah ditetapkan, gadis ini objek yang sangat bagus. Dia akan menjadi 'kelinci percobaannya' sekaligus sebagai narasumber terbaik.

Siapa tahu, berkat penelitiannya ini, semua traumatik yang cinta sebabkan akan ada solusinya dan bisa jadi, semua univer—bukan, tapi semua lembaga pendidikan akan mencantumkan judul buku karangannya, 'cinta dalam psikologi'—yang secara asal muncul dalam benaknya—sebagai daftar buku mata pelajaran pendidikan karakter, agar semua umat manusia berhenti diterpa kegalauan tak berujung karena perasaan yang menurutnya penuh misteri itu.

Sinar di matanya berkilat senang. Berkebalikan dengan cahaya di sorot Armin yang baru saja tiba.

.

.

.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah terdengarnya deru nafas pemuda pirang itu. Diikuti pula dengan gerak kepala Mikasa. Rautnya ingin tahu, sekaligus heran meski arah mata gadis itu tak jelas memandang kemana atau pada siapa. Walau begitu tak urung jua senyumnya tetap tampil, meski kecil.

"Kau kenapa Armin? Habis dikejar seseorang? Atau sesuatu?"

Mulut sahabat sejak kecil Mikasa itu tak mampu mengeluarkan selirih suara. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap walau hanya sepatah kata. Armin terlalu tidak percaya dengan wajah berbunga Mikasa sekalipun ia telah melihatnya dari jarak satu meter—seperti sekarang ini. Haruskah ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Mikasa untuk lebih meyakinkan penglihatannya? Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut kalau tidak ingin kena tendang karena Mikasa mengira ia akan menciumnya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Armin? Anjing tadi tidak mengejarmu lagi kan?"

Pertanyaan Rivaille otomatis mengalihkan keheranan Mikasa. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah dari heran menjadi khawatir. "Kau dikejar anjing?"

Armin menatap Rivaille dan langsung tahu bahwa dokter tersebut memiliki sebuah ide kebohongan untuk menutupi tingkahnya yang membingungkan gadis berkulit seputih salju tersebut.

"Armin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikasa memang telah buta, tapi sebagai tunanetra baru, dia cepat belajar. Gadis itu memang dikenal jenius sejak di sekolah dasar. Meski belum terbiasa, tapi Mikasa segera menyesuaikan diri. Seolah dia sudah bertahun-tahun atau bahkan sejak lahir sudah tak dapat melihat. Dia sangat lancar membaca buku berhuruf braile. Dia pun dapat mengetahui kedatangan seseorang. Bahkan dia juga dapat mengetahui segala kegelisahan, ketakutan, maupun kebahagaiaan orang lain hanya dari sedikit suara atau dari pergerakan tubuh orang tersebut, selirih apapun. Maka dari itu, Armin tidak bisa mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' sementara kedua alis Mikasa menukik hampir menyatu.

Keputusan yang paling baik, adalah dengan mengikuti alur yang Rivaille buat.

Tanpa berusaha menetralisir deru napasnya yang masih berat, Armin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Yah. Aku baik-baik saja. Anjing itu tidak mengejarku lagi."

Mikasa mengekspresikan kelegaannya dengan menghembuskan napas. Entah sejak kapan dia reflek menyumbat kerongkongannya. "Syukurlah."

Armin tertawa. Masih tersengal-sengal. "Setidaknya saran dari..." Armin melirik Rivaille. Alisnya sedikit bertaut. Ekspresinya mewakili pertanyaan 'apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau Mikasa memanggilmu Eren?' untuk Rivaille dan lelaki itu mengangguk pelan sekali sebagai jawabannya.

"...Eren cukup membantu." Lanjutnya cepat—kelewat cepat malah. Armin langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya sedetik kemudian. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kejeniusan Mikasa? Gawat kalau gadis itu mengetahui ketidak benaran perkataannya.

Dadanya ramai oleh suara degup jantungnya sendiri saat raut lega Mikasa kembali serius. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan. Matanya ia pejamkan dan doa turut dipanjatkan dalam hati. Armin begitu ketakutan dan cemas. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Rivaille. Dalam posisinya, dia melirik Mikasa dari sudut kanan kemudian kembali lagi pada Armin yang semakin memucat. Sinar di matanya begitu jelas. Rivaille tahu sejak awal bahwa pikiran gadis ini sangatlah kacau. Dikacaukan oleh kebahagiaan karena 'Eren' telah datang. Jadi, alur karangan yang dia buat secara cepat tadi pastilah berhasil—

"Memangnya Eren memberimu saran seperti apa? Atau tadi kalian sempat bertemu tapi Eren membiarkanmu dikejar anjing?"

Armin terbelalak sedangkan Rivaille tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk.

—apa yang seorang Rivaille lakukan selalu berhasil, sekalipun dadakan.

Jakun Armin bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Berusaha menyuling saliva untuk tetap memberikan irigasi pada tengorokannya yang mengering drastis. Kegugupan pemuda itu masih terasa. Cara ini tidak akan membangkitkan kecurigaan Mikasa daripada dengan berdeham. Setidaknya, meski Mikasa Ackerman selalu menempati peringkat pertama semasa sekolah dulu, Armin Arlert selalu mengikuti kesuperioran nilai-nilai Mikasa dengan berada tepat di bawahnya. Kemampuan otaknya untuk berpikir cepat dan bertindak tepat tak kalah pula dari gadis itu.

"Bukan begitu." Kembang kempis dada Armin mulai normal. Dia sengaja mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menarik oksigen dan menghembuskannya sekali. Mengakhiri tempo cepat sekaligus mengawali fase normal proses pernapasannya.

"Aku menelfon Eren untuk menayakan cara kabur saat dikejar anjing dan dia menyuruhku untuk memanjat pohon atau berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Sayangnya aku terlalu kalut hanya untuk menolehkan kepala mencari pohon. Jadilah aku memilih opsi kedua." Lanjut Armin bercerita panjang lebar karya mulutnya.

Santai, lugas dan masuk akal. Rivaille memuji kepintaran—maksudnya kecerdasan Armin dalam hati. Pujiannya yang berdasarkan fakta pemuda seumuran Mikasa itu memang bukan hanya semata karena ia tahu jabatan Armin sebagai humas merangkap penasehat direktur perusahan Yeager Industries. Armin Arlert memang salah satu dari bibit-bibit unggul sumber daya manusia di Bumi dan Rivaille paling suka berhubungan dengan orang-orang pintar macam Armin.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Selanjutnya Mikasa tertawa pelan sedangkan ia dan Rivaille bertukar pandang sedetik sebelum menyusul dengan gelak yang sama pelannya dengan Mikasa. Keduanya tidak menyangka—apalagi Armin—bahwa mereka berhasil membohongi Mikasa. Selama hampir seluruh hidupnya dia mengenal Mikasa, tak pernah sekalipun Armin membalik ucap. Tetapi beberapa menit yang lalu, dia baru saja menjadi pendongeng ulung. Ingin rasanya Armin membenturkan kepalanya ke aspal.

Rivaille tahu bagaimana _shock_nya Armin dengan aksi ini. Meski tersamarkan, tapi ia tahu bahwa Armin masih terlalu kaget untuk menerima fakta baru. Bahwa dia tidak hanya pandai dalam urusan pekerjaan tapi juga pandai berbohong. Terlihat dari betapa kuatnya kepalan tangan pemuda itu di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tebakan Rivaille sama sekali tidak salah.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti lapar dan haus. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bertiga saja?"

Penawaran Mikasa tersebut membuat sekujur tubuh Armin beregetar. Bagaimana bisa Mikasa termakan oleh semua ceritanya padahal dia tahu benar kalau gadis itu sudah sangat terlatih dengan kondisinya yang kini cacat? Ini memalukan. Dia telah mencurangi seorang tunanetra dan si tunanetra itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri?!

Tapi sejak awal ini bukanlah rencananya.

"Benar sekali. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama."

Suara Rivaille yang menimpali perkataan Mikasa menarik kesadaran Armin. Menyadarkannya akan si pelopor kebohongan ini. Kedua iris biru pemuda itu bergerak pelan. Tajam nan berbahaya. Memancarkan seberkas cahaya kemarahan. Mengarah pada Rivaille dan ternyata lelaki itu pun tengah menambatkan tatapan padanya.

'_Kalau kesembuhannya dengan cara kebohongan, bagaimana tidak?'_

Bagaikan diguyur seember air es, panas yang auranya kuarkan tiba-tiba lenyap. Ia terkenang dengan keinginannya, yaitu Mikasa segera sadar bahwa Eren telah tiada.

"Bagaimana kalau di Voyage saja?" Mikasa memberi usul.

Yang Armin ingin lihat adalah senyum diwajah Mikasa seperti saat ini.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Armin?"

Si pemilik nama yang Rivaille sebut mengerjab sekali. Ia menoleh dan dimatanya, terpampanglah Mikasa yang tengah tersenyum berdampingan dengan Eren.

Eren?

Armin mengerjab sekali lagi.

Tidak. Bukan Eren. Lebih pendek dari Mikasa, disebelahnya adalah Rivaille. Raut wajahnya sangat kontras dengan sahabatnya. Lelaki itu selalu berwajah datar. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengatur nada suaranya jadi secerah mentari.

Tak ada sahutan dari Armin, Mikasa menegurnya, "Armin?"

Pemuda itu mengerjab lagi sebelum sebuah senyum yang amat terpaksa tercetak dibibirnya. "Baiklah. Kita ke Voyage sekarang."

Yang Armin inginkan hanya kebahagiaan Mikasa. Akan dia tukarkan apapun yang ia miliki untuk mewujudkan semua harapannya. Tapi, kenapa dia jadi ragu setelah kini ada orang yang bersedia mengabulkan keinginannya itu? Memang tidak boleh sembarangan berpikir jelek tentang orang lain, apalagi yang baru dikenal. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia seolah tahu bahwa Rivaille mempunyai motif lain dan sepertinya ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Armin menepis semua prasangka jeleknya. Tak apa. Meski ada suatu hal yang melandasi kebersediaan Rivaille, itu tidak penting selama dokter itu bersedia mengupayakan kesembuhan Mikasa. Hanya kepada Rivaille lah ia berharap. Tidak akan ia buang kesempatan kecil ini dimana semua bintang telah meredupkan cahaya harapannya.

Armin menatap Rivaille. Memasang tatapan sangat memohon sama seperti saat ia meminta dokter tersebut berkenan melihat kondisi Mikasa. Sama seperti tadi, bertepatan dengan Rivaille yang juga tengah memanah atensinya pada kantanya(*). Seolah ia memang ingin mengatakan suatu hal melalui tatapan mata saja.

'_Aku akan berusaha.'_

Apapun akan Armin lakukan demi Mikasa. Meski hatinya berkata menentang.

Armin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap merespon telepati Rivaille, sebelum dia menggandeng Mikasa.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Yang request selamat ulang tahun :D #tebarbunga.

Maapkan saya karena telat ngasih kado #ngumpet #udahduabulanberlalu.

Banyak alasan sih, salah satunya yang paling umum, karena saya sudah mulai disibukkan oleh kegiatan ala anak tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah kejuruan. Terus karena moody dan yang terakhir karena ilang feel galaunya #peace.

Saya akui kalau sama sekali ga ada _sense_ di cerita haru biru, jadi harap maklumi dan semoga feelnya dapet #gabakat. Saya mah, ga bisa berharap yang lain lagi selain itu :3

Oh, untuk pembaca sekalian #ngumpet. Saya tau kalau punya banyak utang fic multichap. Tapi bukan berarti saya menelantarkan anak-anak saya lho #serius. Untuk ngetik dan publish chapter baru memang butuh waktu yang laamaaaaa. Ya semua itu karena kesibukan saya. Karena saya tipe author yang berimajinasi dulu kemudian nulis ide-ide penting dari tiap chapter, baru kemudian ngetik. Maapkan saya :3

Tapi untuk yang ini, karena cuma sampe tiga chapter dan fic ini sebagai kado ultah, jadi akan saya update 7-14 hari sekali. Harap maklum ya :3

Okelah, ga perlu panjang lebar. Semoga suka fic ini dan mohon doanya untuk kesuksesan saya ya :D #aaminn.

Terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan baca. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Jangan lupa review ya :D

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


	2. Chapter 2

Kacamata baca yang menggantung pada tulang hidung Rivaille dilepaskan tangan kanannya. Detik kemudian dilewatkan lelaki itu hanya dengan memandangi dokumen _word_ dalam layar laptop putihnya. Tentu saja terdapat beberapa paragraf di atas miniatur kertas tersebut.

Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut di tengah. Menggambarkan betapa serius ia membaca rangkaian huruf penyusun frasa-frasa laporan hasil pemikirannya. Susunan kalimat di sana merangkaikan sebuah teori mengenai 'cinta' yang telah ia jelaskan sebisa dan semudah mungkin—karena meski IQ-nya mendekati jenius, ia sama sekali nol besar dalam hal karang mengarang—agar 'calon pembacanya' dapat memahami analisis yang ia acukan dari sosok Mikasa Ackerman.

Sepasang bola mata berpigmen hitam kelabunya bergerak konstan ke kiri lalu ke kanan lagi. Memeriksa secuil kesalahan yang mungkin saja diperbuat oleh jari-jarinya selama dua puluh menit mengetik tadi. Tapi ternyata, konsentrasinya masih baik di pukul sebelas malam seperti sekarang. Sedangkan disisi lain kemampuan mengarangnya yang sangat buruk, kini telah menjadi cukup lumayan, baginya. Entah bagaimana bisa.

Jarum jam semakin menunjukkan larutnya malam. Rivaille tidak ingin ambil pusing mengenai kekurangannya itu. Karena menurutnya baik, tetaplah baik. Masa bodoh.

Senyum samarnya terkembang. Kemudian ia memundurkan tubuh ke belakang hingga membentur punggung kursi beroda tempatnya duduk. Ekspresi serius yang tadi menempel apik di wajahnya sekarang hilang tak berbekas.

Puas.

Patutlah ia merasa demikian mengingat bahwa ia benar-benar benci mengarang. Ini suatu kemajuan. Perasaan tersebut membabat habis semua kerutan di dahinya, meski tak tampak. Rivaille memang tidak biasa mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan sekalipun hanya ada ia seorang di ruang kerjanya, seperti kini.

Rivaille semakin yakin dengan keputusannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia selalu yakin. Pastilah dirinya yang akan menerbitkan buku psikologi pertama dengan tema 'cinta'. Senyumnya tertarik sedikit lebih lebar begitu potongan kesuksesan yang ia andaikan menari-nari. Jika benar begitu, ia harus banyak berterima kasih kepada Mikasa Ackerman—serta Armin Arlert. Atau kalau perlu, nama keduanya akan ia cantumkan dalam kata pengantar bukunya nanti.

Kekehan pelan terdengar jelas di ruangan kecil nan sunyi ini. Sebentuk aliran kecil kegelian menggelitik tiap sudut hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia sebegitu mengkhayal di hadapan _word_ yang baru terisi separuh halaman pertama?

Rivaille merasa ia benar-benar konyol—dan aneh. Entah kenapa, ia tak tahu. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat menemukan obat dari 'cinta' yang diyakini sama sekali tak ada formulanya sama seperti HIV/AIDS?

Bisa jadi.

Rivaille mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, sebelum ia meraih seperempat sisa kopi di mug kremnya dengan tangan yang sama.

Mungkin memang benar begitu, meski ia tidak bisa memastikan apa penyebabnya. Sama seperti alasan akan rasa hausnya yang seketika hilang hanya dengan meneguk sedikit kopi hitam saja. Seperti itulah diumpamakan dan sekali lagi, Rivaille tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Ia selalu yakin—sekalipun tidak pasti—bahwa penyebab hatinya mengembang dipenuhi bunga-bunga sumringah adalah karena keyakinan bahwa 'ia pasti akan menemukan penawar penyakit aneh itu'.

Rivaille terkekeh lagi.

Laptopnya telah di _shutdown_ dan ia membiarkan benda itu benar-benar _off_ dengan sendirinya, sedangkan di sisi lain ia sendiri beranjak dari kursi. Tangan kanannya terulur hendak mengambil mug yang isinya telah habis, namun tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Seolah di _pause_ barang lima detik. Kemudian tangannya ia arahkan ke samping kanan. Justru meraih tanggalan meja dan membawa benda itu kurang lebih tiga puluh sentimeter dari wajahnya. Arah dua mata kelabu itu terpaku pada sebuah angka.

Lima detik kemudian, sebelah alis Rivaille terangkat. Ia mengingat satu hal. Besok ia akan mengajak Mikasa mengunjungi kebun raya yang baru dibuka tak jauh dari taman kota. Sesuai janjinya saat bercakap dengan gadis itu melalui telfon dua jam yang lalu.

Rivaille tersenyum miring.

Ia kembalikan lagi kalender itu ke tempatnya lalu melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini. Pria itu sama sekali lupa dengan mugnya. Tapi kali ini, kelupaannya itu bersebab. Otaknya dipenuhi ide-ide yang cukup gila untuk kembali menipu—salah! Menyembuhkan Mikasa dan menggali informasi lebih jauh lagi.

Lidahnya berdecak.

Ia sama sekali tidak menipu Mikasa. Ia ingin menyembuhkan gadis itu dan menggali fakta-fakta lain sebagai bahan penelitiannya.

Benar begitu. Itulah tujuannya.

Sekali lagi lidahnya berdecak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama<p>

This Fiction © Sakura Hanami

For Romy's Birthday

.

.

.

Fiction and Fact

.

.

.

Rivaille/Levi and Mikasa. A

with

Armin. A and Eren. Y

.

.

.

**Warning: **Rivaille (25 y.o), Mikasa, Eren and Armin (23 y.o),

AU setting, only three shoot.

.

.

.

Happy reading, hope you like it

and please yor review^^

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

.

.

.

Mikasa menarik jari-jarinya dari kumpulan huruf _braile_ yang tercetak dalam buku tebal di atas meja. Lalu ia menggerakkan tangan kanan demi merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _touchscreen _putih dari sana.

Nada dering yang menjerit terdengar semakin nyaring begitu benda tersebut menghirup udara bebas. Namun raungannya tak mampu bertahan lebih dari semenit karena ibu jari Mikasa cepat menekan tombol hijau. Berikut suaranya terdengar mengekor. "Halo?"

Jeda yang hadir diantara ia dengan si penelepon membuat suara napas dari seberang terdengar jelas, namun tak sampai sepuluh detik. Selaras suara berat khas lelaki kemudian muncul menelan udara tenang tersebut. "Mikasa?"

Sepasang kelopak mata gadis itu mengerjab sekali. Dia mengenal suara milik siapa ini. "Armin? Ada apa?"

Di apartemen Armin yang jauhnya berpuluh kilo meter dari tempat Mikasa, sebelah tangan pemuda itu meremas pagar pembatas balkon tempat ia berdiri. Dapat ia rasakan pacuan jantungnya yang cepat. Untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. Padahal saat ini ia hanya ingin mengobrol santai dengan gadis itu seperti biasanya.

Semenjak Mikasa buta dan Eren meninggal, bagaikan sebuah keharusan, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar suaranya dari telfon. Niat Armin sekedar untuk memastikan kondisinya, sedang melakukan apa, apa saja kegiatannya pada hari itu atau menanyakan kebutuhannya. Tentu saja di waktunya bersantai atau saat-saat semua dokumen di kantor telah ia selesaikan lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Apabila Mikasa memang menginginkan sesuatu, maka ia akan mencarikan benda yang Mikasa minta sepulang kerja.

Harusnya, ia tidak perlu merasa segugup ini. Ia tidak ingin berbohong—tidak akan pernah lagi ia melempar batu lantas menuduh orang lain yang melakukannya—sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang ia harus menelan saliva lagi hanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak gersang, seperti kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dalam hati, Armin mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Bahwa kegelisahannya yang tak beralasan dapat segera hengkang.

"Bagaimana harimu, Mikasa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa bisa ia lihat. _"Seperti biasa. Setelah sarapan, aku membunuh waktu dengan membaca."_

Armin mengangguk pelan. "Kau membaca buku lagi? Kali ini buku apa?"

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan yang membiaskan kelelahan di telinganya. _"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain membaca sekarang?"_

Armin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia harus menyewa seorang relawan yang bersedia menampar mulutnya karena telah lancang menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu kepada Mikasa. Ia sudah hampir menyuarakan 'maaf'. Namun ucapan Mikasa yang masuk kemudian membuatnya menelan kembali kata itu.

_"Buku yang aku baca tentang mitologi dewa dan dewi Yunani. Ini cukup menghibur karena imajinasiku jadi terasah dengan membayangkan bagaimana wujud mereka."_

Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk. Namun kaku. Perasaan bersalah masih menyelimuti dirinya meski Mikasa sendiri, secara pribadi tidak membawa perkataan tadi ke dalam hati. Perempuan berdarah Jepang itu menyadari perasaan lelaki beriris biru itu, saat ia tak kunjung menerima tanggapannya.

_"Sudahlah Armin. Aku tidak apa-apa."_

Mikasa dapat membayangkan Armin tengah menghela napas. Ketahuan dari suara lirih yang gendang telinganya rekam.

"Maafkan aku."

Mikasa tersenyum. _"Tidak masalah. Tapi sebagai balasan untukmu belikan aku takoyaki, ya. Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan Jepang."_

Armin tertawa. Hangat seketika menyergap relung hatinya. "Baiklah. Takoyaki jumbo. Seperti jam biasa kan?"

_"Jam enam saja. Karena takutnya nanti aku belum pulang."_ Mikasa ingat dengan rencananya menghabiskan hari bersama Eren yang akan dimulai pada saat jam makan siang nanti. Air wajahnya jadi dipenuhi rona kebahagiaan.

Armin tidak tahu bahwa ia telah membuat janji dengan Eren kemarin malam dan ia sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar ingin berbagi kisah. Hanya saja, ia sengaja menahan laju lidahnya demi menunggu pemuda itu bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia suka saat dimana ia dipancing. Karena hal itu mengartikan bahwa Armin antusias mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau ada acara?"

Bingo!

Hati Mikasa bersorak-sorai. Berbeda jauh dengan perasaan Armin yang mulai ketar-ketir. Pria itu mulai menebak dan berspekulasi. Acara seperti apa? Dengan siapa Mikasa pergi? Dan dua pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab oleh dirinya yang lain secara spontan. Acara—

_"Eren mengajakku _lunch_ berdua. Lalu kami akan mengunjungi taman raya yang baru dibuka kemarin di pusat kota."_

—Ini bencana!

_"Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Sekitar pemuda pirang itu serasa berputar. Cengkeramannya pada pagar pembatas terlepas dan tubuhnya perlahan semakin oleng, merosot lalu—

_"Armin?"_

Punggung Mikasa yang semula bertengger di sandaran kursi menegak. Lelaki itu tidak pernah membisu selama lebih dari sepuluh detik. Perasaan khawatir seketika memerangkap dirinya.

—Dingin ubin abu-abu apartemen dirasakan terlebih dahulu oleh pantat Armin bersama dengan sakit yang langsung menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuhnya. Membawa sensasi kejut bagai tersetrum hingga menggetarkan masing-masing sendinya.

"Benarkah? Pasti seru, Mikasa."

Gadis itu mengerjab sekali. Alunan melodi yang dihasilkan pita suara sahabatnya itu menggambarkan keantusiasan dan kesenangan. Berosmosis cepat hingga diserap nalurinya. Mengusir segala gundah gelisah yang sempat melanda. Mikasa tersenyum. Dia lega. Kawannya itu baik-baik saja.

Namun entah kecerdasan Mikasa yang telah menurun atau akting Armin yang selevel aktor profesional, untuk kali kedua gadis itu tertipu. Dari jauh, Armin menanggapi ocehan Mikasa dengan tawa pelan sambil tertatih menuju sofa seputih salju di tengah ruang apartemennya.

_"Tidak masalah meski aku tidak bisa melihat bunga-bunga itu. Aku masih bisa mencium aroma mereka dan meraba permukaan kelopaknya."_

Tanpa sadar, perempuan itu kembali menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi, bersamaan dengan Armin yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tentu saja dengan raut wajah keduanya yang jelas berbeda. Armin yang pucat sementara Mikasa begitu cerah. Pemuda itu sangat hebat. Mikasa masuk semakin jauh saja ke dalam tipu muslihatnya yang kali ini terpaksa ia lakukan atas inisiatif sendiri.

Tangan kiri Armin yang terkepal merembeskan darah. Mengubah sedikit warna sofanya. Dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri atas pelanggaran pada perjanjian pribadinya.

_"Mungkin kita bisa pergi bertiga ke taman itu. Kau mau? Eren pasti tidak akan keberatan."_

Armin merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya. "Kalau hari ini tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku menunggu."

Hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah membuat Mikasa bahagia. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membeli kebahagiaan tersebut. Sudah cukup dengan segala cobaan yang mendera gadis itu.

'_Kalau kesembuhannya dengan cara kebohongan, bagaimana tidak?'_

Merah di sofa Armin semakin banyak, meluber kemana-mana. Namun ia terus saja tersenyum menanggapi Mikasa yang bercerita penuh semangat. Gadis berstruktur wajah _oriental_ itu benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam kubangan penuh bunga, yang pada kenyataannya bukanlah tanaman asli, tetapi terbuat dari plastik. Kebahagiaan gadis itu hanyalah fiksi semata.

Miris benar.

Mikasa adalah seorang novelis spesialisasi _romance fiction_. Sedangkan kenyataannya sekarang, ia justru terjebak dalam khayalan yang selama ini selalu ia curahkan dalam tulisan. Siapa yang menyangka dengan permainan Tuhan?

Armin tidak begitu mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan lebih lanjut. Telinganya berdengung cukup lama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tawa Mikasa ia dengar. Mau tak mau, ia juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengimbangi.

Dapat ia bayangkan kedua pipi Mikasa yang pastilah kini tengah berhiaskan rona merah jambu, dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Di rumah keluarga Yeager—tempat Mikasa kini tinggal—senyumnya amatlah lebar. Raut wajah yang telah hilang sekitar dua bulan itu muncul kembali.

Air mata Armin akhirnya merembes. Betapa rindunya ia dengan ekspresi sumringah gadis itu. Ekspresi yang selalu ada sekalipun hanya lengkungan tipis. Ekspresi yang tak pernah hilang saat dulu mereka bertiga masih bersama.

Dirinya, Mikasa dan Eren.

_"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kedengarannya Eren agak takut mengajakku jalan-jalan? Padahal aku baik-baik saja, begini. Dasar aneh."_

Kebahagiaan fiksi itu secara tidak sengaja juga telah mengubah diri Mikasa. Begitu larutnya dalam arus damai, tanpa sadar ia jadi berbicara jauh lebih panjang dan lebar dari normalnya. Dimana setiap kalimat dari mulutnya itu serupa belati tersamarkan yang semakin melukai perasaan Armin. Sayangnya sama sekali tidak Mikasa rasakan.

* * *

><p>Begitu sebuah tangan berjemari panjang menampakkan diri terlebih dahulu berkat dorongan yang dilakukannya pada pintu mobil, ia langsung diraih oleh tangan lain dengan ukuran lebih besar. Tangan milik seorang pria itu langsung menggenggamnya lembut.<p>

Namun si pria berjengit sedikit saat merasakan tenaga balasan terhadap rengkuhannya, hanya sesaat. Layaknya seorang _gentleman_ bersikap, ia mengabaikan sakit tersebut dan terus melanjutkan tugasnya, yaitu membantu seorang wanita pemilik jari panjang nan lentik tersebut menjejakkan kaki pelan-pelan dari Ferrari 360 Spider.

Di balik kacamata kucingnya, perempuan itu meyipitkan mata. Walau secara notabene pupilnya sudah tak mampu lagi menerima cahaya dari luar, tetapi secara fakta, dua buah kantanya* itu masih saja menyipit meski terjadi interaksi tak langsung. Ternyata, terpaan silau tersebut masih mampu menembus ketebalan benda berwarna hitam yang kini tengah menggantung di pangkal hidungnya. Ataukah, netranya itu masih peka? Bisa saja.

Ditulikan oleh debaran jantungnya yang kerap kali begini kala ia berada di tempat baru, Mikasa sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tungkainya bergerak seiring langkah Rivaille memasuki sebuah taman. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutannya. Selalu ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan apabila berada di tempat asing. Namun yang paling menonjol adalah 'aku takut terjadi sesuatu'. Wajar bahwa pemikiran demikian selalu bermain-main melihat kondisinya sekarang. Meski ia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat asing sendirian.

Gemuruh dalam dada yang sejelas keramaian langit mendung perlahan-lahan menghilang usai sebaris angin pelan menerbangkan sedikit rambut sebahunya kebelakang. Indra penciumannya yang jadi sensitif sejak ia tak bisa melihat menjaring harum melati yang angin tadi antarkan. Berikut ia simpulkan jenis bunga-bunga tersebut saat aroma mereka berhasil terdeteksi, selain melati tadi. Kamboja, tulip, dan lily yang ia kenali.

Sejurus kemudian, Rivaille melihat raut Mikasa telah merileks. Senyum gadis itu terulas kecil. Genggamannya pun mulai melunak.

"Ini taman yang baru saja di buka itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jeda yang hadir mempersilahkan Mikasa berkenalan dengan keadaan sekitar dalam pejaman matanya. Ia mendengar burung-burung gereja bernyanyi, gemericik air dan obrolan-obrolan ceria pengunjung lain. Sebuah bayangan tentang penampakan taman ini mulai dibangun perlahan-lahan dalam benaknya.

Lalu ada suara laju pelan angin yang masih membawa harum bunga-bunga. Sensorik hidungnya menampilkan nama jenis tanaman-tanaman indah lainnya selain melati, kamboja, tulip dan lily tadi. Ada begitu banyak _spesies_ yang terawat dengan baik di lahan ini. Ia biarkan imajinasinya berkembang—

Mikasa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Menakjubkan."

Rivaille tersenyum samar. Mikasa memang unik, seperti dugaannya. Gadis ini gila, tapi sama sekali tak kehilangan kecerdasannya. Ia bisa berkata demikian karena opini yang ia berikan mengenai tempat ini. Ada seorang dosennya yang mengatakan, ciri-ciri individu cerdas adalah ia akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang jika ditanyai pendapatnya mengenai suatu hal. Sekalipun itu satu kalimat singkat.

Ia tidak akan merasa terkesan apabila tadi Mikasa menjawab 'bagus sekali', 'indah' atau 'cantiknya'. Ia edarkan tatapannya ke taman bunga untuk umum ini. "Kau benar."

Rivaille mengamati sekelilingnya sembari berpikir. Otaknya ia pergunakan untuk menyusun kata demi kata. Merajutkan kalimat demi kalimat agar perannya sebagai Eren terasa makin kental dimata Mikasa. Ia sadar diri dengan identitasnya saat ini. Jadi, harus ia buang jauh-jauh _image_ pelit bicaranya apabila ingin semua langkahnya sukses. Kalau berhasil, kedua belah pihak akan diuntungkan dari sandiwara ini. Trauma Mikasa dapat sembuh sedangkan penelitiannya pun menghasilkan fakta-fakta baru yang pasti sangat memuaskan. Atau bisa jadi menakjubkan.

Rivaille menghembuskan napas, kemudian menoleh lagi pada perempuan itu.

"Tempat ini dibentuk seperti huruf U. Pintu keluar masuknya ada dua. Lalu ada sebuah kolam berair mancur di tengah-tengah taman ini. Pancurannya membentuk replika bunga raksasa yang mekar. Tidak jauh dari tempat kita. Kemudian, di sebelah kananmu ada sekelompok melati, berikutnya tulip, dan bunga sepatu. Di belakang bunga-bunga tersebut—"

"—Ada pohon Kamboja." Mikasa tersenyum sedangkan Rivaille mengerjab sekali. Ia kaget karena ucapannya dipotong telak sekaligus ditebak gadis itu dengan tepat.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, ia cepat mengumpulkan kesadaran dengan menyungging samar. "Kau pembau yang sangat sensitif, Mikasa."

Rivaille baru menyadari, bahwa ia selalu mengagumi kemampuan otak yang secara tidak langsung gadis ini tunjukkan.

"Kau mau ke air mancur atau mencoba memegang bunga-bunga di sekitar sini?"

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sedikit. Posisinya jadi menyerong ke belakang diikuti dengan kepalanya yang juga menghadap ke arah serupa. Ia menunduk seolah mampu menatap jejeran bunga yang hanya setinggi betisnya. Senyum Mikasa masih terkembang.

"Di sini saja dulu."

Kemudian ia benar-benar berbalik dan membungkukkan punggung. Tangan kirinya terulur menyusuri bunga-bunga tersebut kemudian berhenti pada satu kelopak berwarna putih. Dengan ibu jari, ia menggoyangkan makhluk hidup kecil tersebut.

"Melati." Senyumnya yang bertambah lebar turut meninggalkan rona merah pudar pada kedua pipinya. Kemudian ia beralih menyuri kumpulan bunga yang lain. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa aksinya itu telah membekukan Rivaille dalam pengamatannya.

Ia terkesan—tidak! Luar biasa terpukau tepatnya. Mikasa terlalu jenius, sungguh. Baru pertama kali ini Rivaille menemukan orang seperti dia, buta pula. Ia bisa membedakan tekstur macam-macam benda hanya dengan merabanya sekali. Sangat luar biasa. Namun sayang, nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya. Dalam hati, tekad Rivaille semakin kuat. Ia harus mampu menghilangkan trauma gadis ini.

Bagian dirinya yang lain membisikkan kebenaran. Bahwa ia memang tidak salah memilih 'kelinci percobaan'. Sebelah sudut bibir pria itu tertarik. Lalu, spekulasinya menyusul terbit. Penelitiannya benar kan sukses besar. Rivaille tidak pernah salah, sekalipun hanya perkiraan.

Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah menyusul Mikasa. Rivaille yakin bahwa tidak ada yang dirugikan dari kepura-puraan ini.

* * *

><p>Armin menaruh penanya sedikit terlalu kuat. Membuat bunyi keras mengintimidasi keheningan di ruang kerjanya. Ia mendengus gusar kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.<p>

Ia menyerah.

Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada dokumen di atas meja. Otaknya justru tengah dipenuhi oleh sosok Mikasa dan ia gelisah bukan main. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti tengah bersenang-senang di taman baru tersebut. Tapi sekalipun itu adalah hal yang positif, perasannya sama sekali tidak menentu.

Suara hatinya berteriak untuk melakukan larangan sewaktu Mikasa memberitahunya beberapa jam yang lalu. Atau menerima ajakan sobatnya itu untuk ikut juga. Tapi Armin sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mampu mengucapkan semua keinginannya. Ia tidak akan berbohong untuk yang kesekian kali saat nanti Mikasa menanyakan alasannya bergabung—itu pasti. Padahal kantor sangat menuntut kehadirannya. Mikasa memang tidak tahu bahwa kursi perusahaan Yeager tengah ia duduki. Tapi yang gadis itu tahu, Eren pergi bersamanya. Otomatis semua pekerjaan Eren diambil alih oleh Armin.

Ia sangat ingin Mikasa gembira dengan cara apapun. Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir positif mengingat dengan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu pergi. Kebohongan yang lain akan muncul semakin banyak setelah ini. Itu sudah tak dapat terelakkan. Meski demi Mikasa, namun Armin tidak munafik. Bahwa ia khawatir. Bukan karena Rivaille tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidak—ia sangat berharap dan yakin bahwa dokter itu memang mampu menyembuhkan sahabatnya. Hanya saja ia memiliki firasat jelek dengan perginya mereka berdua.

Armin tahu sebab perasaannya ini bukan hanya karena terlalu khawatir. Memang ia yang selalu mendampingi gadis itu kemanapun dan kapanpun. Kalaupun ada orang lain selain dirinya yang membawa Mikasa berpergian, tak jauh-jauh, kedua orang tua Yeager lah menggantikan posisinya. Tapi sungguh, ia luar biasa tidak tenang.

Ia sudahi mengusap wajah dan menghela napas keras.

Percuma memaksakan diri memeriksa semua laporan. Yang ada, hasil akhirnya tidak akan maksimal dan bisa jadi berakibat fatal. Ia tidak ingin perusahaan ini jadi mengikat perjanjian kerjasama yang nantinya justru merugikan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan bisa bertanggung jawab jika kesalahan tersebut benar terjadi. Ia hanya sebagai presiden direktur sementara disini.

Kedua kaki Armin beranjak sedangkan tangannya bergerak merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan cepat. Menaruhnya jadi satu dalam sebuah map hitam, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di sisi kanan meja sebelum ia menuju ke tiang gantungan pakaian yang tak jauh dari pintu. Dalam sekali tarikan, tangan kirinya menyambar syal hijau pekat dan _coat_ putih dari sana. Benda-benda itu langsung ia pakai dalam perjalanannya keluar ruangan.

Entah karena terlalu tergesa atau begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Armin sama sekali tidak merespon sekretaris Christa Renz yang menyapa dengan tangan mengulurkan sebuah map biru. Tanda bahwa sesungguhnya pekerjaan pemuda itu masih sangat banyak.

Wanita mungil itu menghela napas. Lantas perhatiannya beralih pada pintu mahoni berpapan plat emas bertuliskan 'Director's Room' yang menutup. Namun hanya sebentar, atensinya langsung berganti pada punggung Armin yang bergerak cepat semakin jauh menyusuri lorong.

Untuk beberapa saat Christa hanya berdiri diam di sana. Sampai akhirnya ia mendesah lagi dan bergumam, "Semoga semua masalahmu segera berakhir, Tuan Arlert."

* * *

><p>Tubuh Rivaille menegang. Ia yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi. Dua orang pria berbadan tegap di jarak sekitar tujuh meter yang sedetik lalu menurunkan tangan masing-masing usai melambai padanya itu memang Erd dan Gunther. Dua orang anak magang asuhannya di French Hospital—tempatnya mencari nafkah.<p>

Ia jadi tuli sesaat. Seperti tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Mikasa, Erd dan Gunther di sini. Sekelilingnya mendadak senyap. Entah bagaimana ia hanya dapat mendengar satu lengkingan pita suara yang berbarengan dari anak magang tersebut. Dua pemuda itu menyapanya girang saat secara tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bersiborok.

Rivaille tidak menyahut atau bereaksi apapun yang sekiranya menunjukkan bahwa panggilan kedua lelaki itu ia dengar. Seluruh syarafnya seolah dilumpuhkan oleh listrik bertegangan tinggi dan yang sama sekali tidak diduga, listrik itu adalah suara dua orang tersebut. Sangat tidak realistik sekali tapi inilah yang terjadi.

Sungguh, ia merasa kebas. Bahkan, ia sempat berpikir bahwa ruhnya tercabut. Melayang tak memijak tanah saking tak terasa kedua tungkainya. Tapi kalau memang benar kini ia hanya sebentuk benda halus, lalu bagaimana dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak? Rivaille segera tersadar ke alam fana ini dan pendengarannya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Ia melirik Mikasa yang masih asik berjongkok, kemudian kembali lagi pada Erd dan Gunther. Rivaille memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas dalam. Bayangan buruk telah dapat ia baca. Namun sebaliknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari nasib jelek yang akan segera datang.

Rivaille tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Ia membuka mata. Sentakan napasnya beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik. Hanya dengan dua kali jangkauan kaki, ia telah berada di samping Mikasa. Hawa kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh. Mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak mengeluarkan untaian kata, namun terpaksa ia tunda berkat tarikan pada lengan kirinya.

Bahu Mikasa kembali terlonjak. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Meski Eren memintanya untuk berdiri dengan cara lembut seperti tadi, tapi dari sikapnya yang mendadak itu, Mikasa tahu bahwa saat ini wajahnya tengah mengeras.

"Kita pulang, Mikasa—"

"Kenapa Er—"

"—Senior Rivaille!"

Mikasa mengerjab. Ia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Dalam hitungan detik, seperti dikomando ketakutan kembali mendominasi. Lebih-lebih ia tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan tangan Eren di lengannya.

Eren menghilang? Ke mana?

Mikasa membatu di tempat.

Ia hanya mampu merasakan hawa orang-orang asing. Berikut ia dengar gelak tawa mereka. Mikasa menduga bahwa orang tersebut lebih dari satu, dua mungkin. Ia tidak bisa memastikan karena ia yakin bahwa masih ada orang lain disekitarnya. Hanya saja, posisinya terlalu samar.

Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut. Kemana Eren? Kenapa ia meninggalkan dirinya sendirian disini? Apa mau orang-orang ini? Dia butuh Armin. Tapi tidak ada Armin disini.

"Kau datang ke taman ini juga senior. Dengan siapa ini? Ehm!"

Mikasa terkejut untuk yang kesekian. Ia menoleh cepat ke kanan. Ke arah suara tersebut menguar.

"Adduhh! Apa-apaan kau, Gunther!"

"Kau membuat pacar senior Rivaille takut, bodoh!"

Mikasa mengerutkan alis. Apa tadi? Pacar siapa? Siapa pacarnya siapa? Dia kah?

Was-was perlahan namun pasti menusuknya. Ketidakberesan ini menyalakan radar bahaya dalam diri Mikasa.

"Maafkan temanku, Nona. Dia memang tidak peka." Kemudian suara itu berubah menjadi tawa canggung.

"Apa sih. Aku bukannya tidak peka. Tapi Nona ini—"

"Hentikan!"

Kedua bola mata Mikasa membesar. Itu tadi suara Eren. Ia tidak sendirian seperti yang dikiranya.

"Eren." Ia mengulurkan tangan. Berusaha meraih apa saja dari diri Eren. Ia butuh pegangan. Ia takut...

"Apa? Eren?"

Tangan Mikasa menggantung. Degup jantungnya semakin menjadi.

...Ada sesuatu. Ia menunggu dalam harap-harap cemas yang seolah menghimpit saluran pernapasannya.

"Senior?"

Tanpa Mikasa lihat, Erd dan Gunther saling bertukar pandangan heran. Berikut dari apa yang mereka lihat. Mikasa berusaha menggapi Rivaille sembari memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama lain. Keduanya yakin bahwa apa yang barusan mereka dengar tidaklah salah. Apalagi dari jarak setengah meter.

Otak mereka berpikir cepat. Keduanya mendapati Mikasa yang berkacamata gelap serta mengira Rivaille adalah Eren—itulah yang mereka dengar. Satu kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal adalah gadis ini tunanetra dan entah apa yang terjadi, meski mereka yakin bahwa Rivaille bukanlah orang jahat. Tapi semua itu bisa terjadi. Ini sudah masuk ke dalam penipuan, entah apa modusnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang—Erd—melirik Gunther sebelum menatap Mikasa lagi. "Nona, maaf tapi apa kau tidak salah?"

Perempuan itu menelan ludahnya. "Apa?"

Gunther melirik Rivaille yang seketika menjadi patung dan Mikasa yang tampak putus asa secara bergantian dengan kening berkerut dalam. Sedangkan Erd berulang kali mendesah berat. Keraguan menyelimuti wajahnya. Antara ingin mengucapkan kebenarannya atau tidak.

Mereka kembali berbicara melalu tatapan mata. Gunther mengangkat bahu lantas melirik Mikasa untuk hitungan yang kesekian kali. Tak lama ia menatap gadis tersebut. Cukup lima detik, hatinya langsung tersentuh. Ia berpaling balik pada Erd dan mengangguk.

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan. Itulah yang mendasarinya untuk mengisyaratkan Erd 'lakukan saja'. Sungguh keduanya tidak tahu dengan tugas yang diemban Rivaille. Sungguh Rivaille sendiri pun tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang ia takutkan ternyata benar terjadi. Epiknya lagi diwaktu sesingkat—

"Lelaki ini bernama Rivaille bukan Eren, nona."

—Inilah karma. Inilah resiko dari menyebarkan ranjau darat. Meski untuk melindungi suatu hal atau pun seseorang.

Kedua tangan Mikasa terkulai lemas.

Rivaille semakin menunduk.

Sedangkan satu meter dibelakang Erd dan Gunther, laju lari Armin terhenti.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Keterangan: (*) Matanya.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Halo semua :D

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca chapter kemarin. Maaf atas updetan yang telat karena saya lagi sibuk sama sekolah. Tanggal 14 April 2014 saya UNAS. Doakan sukses dan lulus ya :D #aamiin.

Untuk chapter ini sebenernya banyak sekali kendala. Pertama, karena ga ada waktu (palingan cuma waktu malem minggu. Selebihnya ga ada). Kedua, karena _mood_ yang tiba-tiba ilang (saya orangnya _moody_) dan yang ketiga, saya masih belum berpengalaman nulis cerita drama-romance begini (kebiasaan nulis romance-humor). Alhamdulillah chapter yang ngaret ini bisa selesai dengan hasil yang...okelah (saya tidak bisa menilai karya saya sendiri).

Karena chapter depan udah jadi yang terakhir, saya butuh banyak waktu dan menguras perasaan saya buat nyampein pesan dan kesan yang ngena. Jadi, saya mohon maaf di awal kalau chapter terakhir nanti juga bakal lama. Maaf ya :3

Terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan baca. Review kalian adalah penyemangatku :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


	3. The Last Chapter

_Mikasa kembali berdiri dari duduknya. Entah telah berapa kali ia melakukan hal yang sama sejak tiba satu jam lalu. Tempat favoritnya setiap kali sore menjelang, dimana ada sebuah kursi besi panjang tunggal sebagai tempatnya membuang waktu. Tentu saja Mikasa benci bila tiap jarum jam arlojinya berpindah setitik detik dengan tanpa adanya sebuah kegiatan selama menanti kedatangan seseorang yang meminta ditunggu. Maka dari itu, ia tak lupa membawa sebuah buku di dalam tas selempang kecilnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa terus membaca dengan tenang, sementara keharusan orang tersebut untuk hadir, sudah lewat dari lima belas menit. Sedangkan keterlambatan Eren___—orang yang ia tunggu_____—__sebatas dua belas menit. Itu yang paling lama.  
><em>

_Kelonggaran telah diberikan pada batinnya yang mulai gaduh dengan terus membaca. Ia juga stagnan menggumamkan 'Eren sibuk' sebanyak mungkin dengan harapan menulikan telinganya dari deru gulana. Namun kaki-kakinya yang bergerak lebih ke ujung trotoar sudah menunjukkan bahwa sugesti tersebut gagal total. _

_Kepala berkemilau hitam itu mengarah ke kanan. Dimana semua arus lalu lintas berasal. Untuk hitungan yang entah sudah keberapa kali, Mikasa menilik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah segila ini hanya karena menunggu. Lalu lidahnya pun berdecak, lagi-lagi entah sudah yang keberapa kali selama waktu terakhir. Ia bawa tubuhnya ke kursi dan mendudukkan diri lagi di sana. Kemudian kepalanya menunduk. Iris yang berwarna tak beda dengan daerah limnetik sungai—lingkungan paling bawah suatu badan air yang mana kondisinya gelap gulita—menggambarkan emosi tertahan. Sepasang netra indah itu menyoroti jemari yang saling bertaut dan saling meremas kuat. Tahulah bahwa perasaan kesal, marah dan kecewa bercampur dengan cemas serta khawatir._

_Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menyusul Eren. Tapi bagaimana kalau ketika ia berangkat dengan taxi dan Eren sampai? Pemuda itu sudah cukup sibuk dengan permasalahan di kantor dan dia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab berubahnya _mood_ saat tidak mendapati dirinya di tempat janjian. Orang yang capek bekerja mudah sekali tersulut emosinya hanya karena masalah yang tidak disengaja._

_Ia beranjak membawa tubuhnya yang berbalut _blazer_ coklat muda di atas dress putih selutut ke tepi trotoar lagi . Sampai di sana, secara otomatis fokusnya langsung ke arah kanan. Helaan napas yang dikeluarkan dengan hentakkan menggambarkan kenaikan tingkat kegusaran yang kini telah menambah satu poin. Mikasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia akan benar-benar akan menindak lanjuti Eren kalau pria itu tidak memberikan alasan yang bagus._

_Tidak ada mobil Eren diantara lusinan alat transportasi yang mulai memadat. Kepalanya menunduk untuk memeriksa waktu sekarang. Sudut-sudut matanya menajam sebelum ia mendongak menatap permadani jingga. Tidak heran kalau susana jalan raya semakin dipenuhi di pukul lima sore seperti saat ini. _

_Kedua bola mata Mikasa membeliak. Dengan cepat ia balik memandangi jalan raya. Jeda sedetik, bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya telah saling bergelantungan mengusap lenngan saling berbagi kehangatan. Total waktu yang telah ia habiskan sudah satu setengah jam dan selama itu pula ia sendirian disini._

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Eren?_

_Kenapa dia lama sekali?_

_Bayangan-bayangan jelek mulai menghantui lagi. Mikasa memejamkan kelopak mata. Imajinasinya negatifnya kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi. Entah mengapa belakang matanya serasa panas seiring dengan sayatan belati ketakutan yang kian menguat._

_Rapat yang tak kunjung selesai, bisa jadi._

_Seorang wanita?_

_Tidak. Eren tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Tanpa sadar, kepala Mikasa menggeleng kuat. Ia bakar sampai habis spekulasi yang bisa jadi benar tersebut dalam pikirannya._

_Lalu sebuah kecelakaan._

_Kecelakaan?_

_Semoga Eren baik-baik sa—_

_Suara keras seperti robohnya suatu gedung menyeruak diantara bunyi konstan deru kendaraan. Bahu Mikasa terlonjak dan sepasang obsidiannya yang reflek terbuka mendapati hal yang sama sekali tidak diduga. Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Namun sebelum alat tumpangan tersebut benar-benar menerjang, benda besi tersebut terbalik di jarak tiga meter dari Mikasa. Setelah itu rasa sakit yang luar biasa merembeskan cairan deras dari bola matanya. Pekikan yang otomatis keluar beradu dengan klakson mobil lain serta kehisterisan para pejalan kaki._

_Yang Mikasa rasakan hanya sakit pada matanya, suara bising, kegelapan dan teriakan pilu dirinya. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah mobil yang hendak merangsek ke arahnya tadi terbalik. Entah bagaimana kondisi sekelilingnya kini. Entah bagaimana pula perih yang membutakan sekeliling justru membuat otaknya melepas ingatan tentang Eren._

.

.

.

Tubuh Mikasa terangkat mendadak. Masing-masing telapak tangannya mencengkeram kain di bawah. Dengan napas tersengal, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Tak ada yang mampu ia lihat. Tak ada ada refleksi satu laras cahaya pun dalam pandangannya. Dagunya yang menjadi akhir rembesan keringat dari pelipis menunjukkan seberapa besar efek kilas balik barusan. Selain itu, kedua tangannya yang masih menegang naik menuju bagian jantung tertanam dengan sekali gerakan.

Ia mengerjab beberapa kali dan meremas pakaian yang masih melekat. Untuk sesaat Mikasa hanya bernapas lamat-lamat sampai degupan jantung yang terasa mulai kembali normal begitu nalarnya berjalan, dapat disimpulkan satu hal. Ternyata tadi itu mimpi buruk. Saraf sensorik pada jemarinya mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia tengah mengenakan baju tidur dan hal itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia berada di rumah. Lebih tepat lagi ia kini tengah duduk di atas ranjang dalam kamar tidurnya. Ketajaman fungsi pendengaran yang telah kembali juga memprediksi jika sekarang sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Kesunyian disertai bunyi jangkrik adalah cirinya. Jika benar, berarti dia telah tidur kurang lebih empat jam.

Mikasa merilekskan seluruh persendian. Bahkan tangannya sudah terkulai tepat di sisi tubuh. Gemetar masih betah membayangi. Ia berusaha mengatur batin sementara kedua matanya terpejam. Dapat ia rasakan air yang memenuhi seluruh pori-porinya menguap. Untuk yang kesekian, mimpi penggangu tersebut menguras habis seluruh energinya.

Namun ia bersyukur bahwa bunga tidur tersebut dapat ia atasi sendiri tanpa ada adegan seperti dalam drama-drama picisan. Seperti mengigau, menjerit-jerit kemudian seseorang masuk ke kamar, mengguncang tubuh si korban lalu terbangun kemudian diakhiri dengan tangisan dilingkupi pelukan hangat. Mikasa mendecih pelan. Interaksi ala roman murahan tersebut sungguh menggelikan. Yang ada justru merepotkan orang lain.

Sejak dua bulan lalu mimpi tadi selalu membuat tidurnya tak pernah lagi delapan jam dalam sehari. Mimpi yang sama. Tak kurang maupun tak lebih kejadian di dunia bawah sadar tersebut dengan urutan dalam kenyataannya. Mimpi itu merupakan rangakaian proses dari kebutaannya.

Mikasa membuka matanya perlahan. Bahkan euforia pedih dan kekalutan dalam mimpi sama persisi seperti pada saat itu. Mengerikan memang tapi ia sudah terbiasa—tidak sebenarnya. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk terbiasa, itu yang benar. Tidak ada yang bisa terbiasa jika kejadian tragis seperti itu diulang-ulang setiap hari. Ia jadi teringat dengan hukuman di neraka Tuhan. Diceritakan bahwa siksaan yang dibebankan pada satu orang tidak akan berhenti sampai tersangka dinilai lunas mambayar kesalahannya. Jika di dunia saja sudah sedemikian ekstremnya, apalagi di tempat pembersihan dosa itu sendiri kelak.

Gigi-giginya beradu. Mengusir hening dengan suara gemeletuknya. Lalu isakan Mikasa mulai terdengar. Semakin menguatkan alasan bagi kesenyapan untuk menyusul angkat kaki. Ia menyeka air mata di pipi menggunakan lengan pakaiannya secara asal. Hal lain yang juga sama sejak ia menjadi tuna netra karena kecelakaan itu adalah tangisannya ini. Tangisan karena ia teringat dengan Eren.

Setelah kejadian itu, dia terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit dengan keadaan mata diperban dan telah divonis buta permanen. Belum lama setelah ayahanda Yeager memberitahukan nasib malangnya, belum hilang pula keguncangan nuraninya, belum mampu otaknya mencerna informasi buruk tersebut, rumah siput yang tertanam di dalam daun telinganya mendengar berita mengenai kematian Eren dalam kecelakaan serupa.

Tapi apa dia percaya? Sungguh, ia bisa terima fakta jika ia buta. Tapi tidak mungkin Eren turut menjadi korban kecelakaan itu. Meski hadir di pemakaman, tapi dia tidak melihat ada mobil Eren di jalan raya sebelum pecahan kaca mengenainya. Lelucon orang-orang disekitarnya sangatlah lucu. Kekehan kecil Mikasa keluar. Tiga bulan lagi, dia berulang tahun. Ada-ada saja tingkah mereka yang berusaha membodohinya. Lelaki itu pasti sengaja menghindar dan justru mengutus Armin untuk menjaganya. Pasti Eren yang memberikan perintah karena dia merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi sayang sekali, dia bisa membaca kemana arah guyonan garing itu. Tapi selama ini, ia percaya saja karena tidak ingin merusak _surprise_ yang tengah Eren siapkan.

Eren pasti berada di Yeager Corp. Pemuda itu pasti masih duduk di balik meja kerjanya, sedang memimpin rapat, sedang makan siang, atau melakukan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan profesinya yang seorang direktur di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri atau bisa jadi tengah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan menyambut hari lahirnya. Mikasa meyakini hal itu. Selalu, sampai detik ini. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, ia bisa menghentikan dan menghapus jejak-jejak tangisannya.

Setelah ini, Mikasa akan kembali berbaring menunggu pagi. Dia tidak akan pernah mau tidur lagi. Tidak bisa tidur kembali lebih tepatnya. Karena sekali ia masuk melewati pintu alam mimpinya semeter saja, ia seolah kembali ke pinggir trotoar dengan gundah resah menyesakkan, merasakan kekagetan, lalu dijaring kegelapan mendadak yang disertai oleh kesakitan tak terperi, lalu jeritan ketakutan orang-orang disekitar yang semakin memburamkan akal sehatnya—usapan cepat di wajah menghenntikan nostalgia lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak lagi.

Dia mengehela napas. Tidak perlu mengingat hal itu disaat terjaganya. Cukup berbaring dengan mata terbuka dan menghitung domba khayal. Syukur-syukur jika bisa kembali tidur—meski mustahil. Kalaupun tidak, sekelilingnya juga gelap. Begitu saja sudah bagai memejamkan mata. Menghabiskan malam yang tersisa dan disaat kicauan burung yang hinggap di pinggiran jendela telah terdengar, ia akan beranjak membersihkan diri. Kemudian berpakaian rapi, turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, setelahnya ia bisa melangkah ke perpustakaan bawah tanah keluarga Yeager. Hanya di sana ia bisa melupakan waktu kehidupannya yang telah berbeda dengan membaca buku apapun sampai sore menjelang.

Nah kalau hari menuju ke malam tersebut sudah tiba, ia bergegas lagi ke kamarnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti setelah ia bangun tidur. Lalu pergi ke trotoar untuk menunggu Eren. Seperti yang pemuda itu titahkan padanya melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

Eren tidak mungkin membual. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Eren pasti akan datang mengakhiri masa tunggunya. Akan ia nanti selama apapun. Sampai kapanpun. Hari ini pun akan begitu. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Eren muncul. Eren yang sebenarnya. Bukan penyamar. Kekasihnya masih hidup.

Mikasa tersenyum membayangkan kedatangan sang pujaan hati—

—Kedua alisnya mengerut saat ketukan menyambangi pintu kamarnya. Angan itu hilang disapu angin.

"Mikasa? Kau mendengarku? Aku tahu kau sedang terjaga." Itu suara Armin.

Untuk beberapa detik, dia merasa bingung kenapa kawannya itu tidak langsung masuk saja seperti biasa. Namun ingatan tentang kejadian siang tadi menjawab keheranannya. Mengapa Armin tidak masuk ke kamarnya adalah karena ia masih dalam fase menyepi. Lebih tepatnya, mengunci diri.

Sesampainya di rumah, Mikasa sudah bertekad untuk menenangkan pikiran. Apa yang dia dengar dari orang asing di taman umum tadi telak menggoyahkan batinnya meski ketidak percayaan masih ada. Bibir bawahnya yang bergetar ia gigit. Mereka adalah orang keempat sekaligus kelima yang mengatakan kebohongan tersebut.

Mikasa mengangkat kedua tangan demi menutupi telinganya. Eren belum mati. Untuk yang selanjutnya, bersumpah pun jangan, ia berjanji bahwa siang tadi adalah terakhir kalinya ia mendengar pernyataan menyebalkan itu.

"Mikasa." Panggilan itu menyadarkannya. Perlahan, penghalang masuk suara yang menempel erat di kedua telinganya meluruh.

Gadis itu mengernyit tak suka. Ia tahu bahwa Armin pastilah mendengar titahnya sewaktu kembali ke rumah. Bahwa ia ingin sendiri. Tidak ingin diganggu dan tidak ingin menerima tamu siapapun. Tak peduli itu kedua orang tua Yeager, tidak peduli dengan Armin sendiri. Jika ia bilang tidak, maka jangan dibantah. Harusnya Armin juga tahu itu. Tapi entah alasan apa yang mendasari keberanian pemuda itu membangunkan macan tidur. Sengaja Mikasa kumpulkan beberapa patah kata tajam di ujung lidahnya bila nanti Armin memberikan alibi buruk.

Untuk sesaat Mikasa sengaja membatukan diri dengan tetap pada ranjangnya. Ia ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana kegigihan Armin. Sampai semenit kemudian, napasnya berhembus keras. Pemuda itu benar-benar berani. Pintunya bahkan sampai diketuk lebih dari dua kali. Decakan kesal dikeluarkan sebelum kedua tungkainya ia paksa menapak ubin dingin. Titik didih darahnya telah mencapai batas. Harus ia peringatkan kalau tidak ingin semalaman ini kepalanya bertambah penuh. Sudah dengan tadi siang jangan pula malam ini lagi.

Ketukan Armin pun sampai pada hitungan ke enam. Bertepatan degan langkah sang pemilik kamar yang telah sampai di depan pintu. Namun tak ada pergerakan darinya. Gadis itu hanya berdiri dalam jarak setengah meter dari benda kayu tersebut. Tatapannya sedatar permukaan air tak beriak. Namun sorot tersebut seolah mampu menembus ketebalan pintu dan memang benar begitu.

Sejak tak bisa melihat kepekaan menjadi andalannya dalam mengetahui apa-apa yang ada di sekitar. Baik itu benda-benda maupun dengan setiap orang disekelilingnya. Karena itulah ia mampu berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat sebagai pemandu.

Begitupun saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa Armin yang berada tepat di sisi lain kamarnya. Sedang berusaha memanggilnya dengan wajah cemas bukan kepalang—dapat ia pastikan mengingat apa yang telah terjadi siang tadi serta dari getaran pada suaranya. Lalu semeter setengah di belakang Armin, pria penipu itu berdiri. Ia tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang lelaki itu pasang—ia tak peduli tepatnya. Kemudian, ayah dan ibu Eren yang telah ia anggap sebagai kedua orang tuanya sendiri, berdiri sedikit ke belakang. Di kanan Armin kalau dilihat dari posisinya berdiri.

Mikasa tahu tanpa harus mendengar perkataan keduanya sebagai tanda kekhawatiran mereka. Kedua manusia paruh baya itu selalu memikirkannya. Mereka melihat dengan kedua mata kepala masing-masing rautnya saat kembali tadi. Lalu Armin sendiri serta pendosa itu pasti telah menjelaskan kronologi petaka tersebut.

Ia mendengus. Boleh kan, kalau momen siang tadi ia sebut petaka. Petaka karena telah berhubungan dengan pengaku kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan sosok Eren. Sesempurna bagaimanapun aktor tersebut—dan...

...Demi Tuhan. Eren belum mati. Kebohongan tak termaafkan yang laki-laki itu lakukan selain berusaha mengantikan sosok Eren ialah dengan berdalih sebagai psikolog. Sudah ketahuan berbohong masih saja berkelit. Sungguh tak tahu malu dan kalau bisa, ingin ia tuntut dokter gadungan tersebut melalui jalur hukum dengan dasar penipuan—ide bagus. Akan ia pikirkan caranya nanti.

Penipu tetaplah penipu. Lelaki itu hanya psikolog gadungan. Dia pasti salah satu rival Eren dalam bisnisnya dan sayangnya, dia tidak cukup pintar memainkan peran psikolognya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di balik pintu ini, Mikasa. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kau tak mau membuka pintu untukku, sekadar agar pembicaraan ini lebih nyaman."

Helaan napas Armin mampu Mikasa dengar. Ekspresi kakunya melunak. Keegoisan yang sempat mengaburkan fakta penting. Bahwa yang mengalami kesusahan bukan hanya ia sendiri. Tapi seluruh keluarganya turut merasakan kegalauan, lebih-lebih Armin yang menasbihkan diri sebagai penanggung jawabnya. Bibir bawahnya Mikasa gigit pelan. Kumpulan frasa bernada mengusir yang telah ia rangkai tadi tertelan bulat-bulat. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Aku minta maaf tentang tadi siang."

Mikasa mengerjab sekali. Apa yang mulut lelaki itu ucap ibaratkan guyuran minyak tanah padanya. Armin tidak bersalah.

"Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu dan aku tak bisa membiarkan dokter Rivaille menanggung semua itu sendirian."

Kedua telapak tangan Mikasa mengepal. Semakin erat hingga buku jarinya memerah. Kalimat kedua itu bagai sebuah pemantik dengan api kecil diujung yang melayang mengenai tubuhnya. Seketika itu pula kepala Mikasa mendongak. Kebakaran yang hebat terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Armin bodoh.

"Dokter Rivaille ingin meminta maaf juga, Mikasa."

Gadis blasteran Jepang tersebut menarik kaki kanannya ke depan. Membuat tubuhnya tak berjarak lagi dengan pintu yang masih belum dia buka. Ia tempelkan tangan kirinya di pintu serta memajukan wajahnya hingga menyisakan sepersekian senti. Wangi khas kayu berpelitur menusuk hidungnya samar. Maklum saja, penutup ruangannya itu bukanlah benda baru. Dapat ia rasakan seseorang yang telah menggantikan posisi Armin. Meski tidak menempel ke pintu serapat sahabatnya. Ia hanya berdiri dengan sedikit jarak membentang.

Aura tak enak pori-pori kulitnya tangkap. Perpaduan antara segan dan takut amat terasa dari luar. Mikasa tersenyum miring. Bunga-bunga berterbangan dalam dadanya saat peri-peri kecil meniupkan terompet kemenangan. Merefleksikan sosoknya yang tengah berdiri angkuh diatas sebuah podium tinggi dimana psikolog palsu itu tengah bertekuk lutut dibawah. Kedua tangannya menyatu dan bertemu di depan dada. Dengan air muka memelas, pria itu tengah memohon pengampunannya. Mikasa terbahak dalam hati membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Nona Ackerman."

Mata Mikasa memicing sebelah. Imajinasinya buyar saat ia menyadari bahwa Rivaille dalam kenyataannya sekarang tidak sedang mengemis ampun di depan pintu. Ia mengutuk si psikolog palsu, yang tanpa tahu kondisi tetap saja mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Sementara Armin yang melihatnya tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan geraman. Ia tidak ingin membuat suasana lebih suram dari ini.

"Maafkan—"

"—Pergi, penipu."

Rivaille membatu ditempat. Kali ini, raut esnya retak. Ada keterkejutan samar dari matanya. Suasana malam yang sunyi membuat Armin pun dapat mendengar penuturan Mikasa. Ia sendiri secara jelas terkejut. Berikut dengan Grisha sedangkan Carla menutup mulut terbukanya dengan satu tangan.

"Jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi di depanku."

Kemudian, Mikasa menempelkan dahinya ke pintu. Berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas tanpa alasan. Sama hal dengan perih dalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba menyayatkan luka. Ia memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

Dimana letak kesalahannya, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa jaring berduri itu terlempar. Ini yang pertama buatnya. Pertama kalinya ia merasa kehilangan untuk orang selain Eren sekaligus merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh."

* * *

><p>Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama<p>

This Fiction © Sakura Hanami

For Romy's Birthday

.

.

.

Fiction and Fact

.

.

.

Rivaille/Levi and Mikasa. A

with

Armin. A and Eren. Y

.

.

.

**Warning: **Rivaille (25 y.o), Mikasa, Eren and Armin (23 y.o),

AU setting, only three shoot.

.

.

.

Happy reading

Hope you like it

and please yor review^^

* * *

><p>Final Chapter<p>

.

.

.

Bel apartemennya yang ditekan seorang tamu diluar menghentikan tangan Rivaille menuangkan air dari teko ke kopi hitamnya. Ia tidak langsung beranjak ke pintu untuk mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk. Untuk beberapa detik, ia hanya terpaku di tempat. Masih dengan tangan menggantung namun dengan kepala teko terangkat.

Kembali belnya berbunyi. Tanda bahwa entah siapa itu menuntut dilayani dengan baik. Rivaille mendesah sambil meletakkan teko dan sedetik kemudian sepasang tungkainya menyambut bergerak.

Dalam perjalanan di langkah ketiga, lelaki itu berdecak. Suasana hatinya sekarang sedang jelek dan ia bersumpah akan menutup pintunya lagi dengan bantingan apabila yang datang adalah orang salah alamat. Namun kedua alisnya yang menukik karena pengaruh emosi tiba-tiba mengambang saat mendapati pemikirannya salah. Lebih-lebih lagi dengan tamunya yang ternyata berjumlah dua orang.

Erd dan Gunther tengah membungkukkan badan tepat ketika sosoknya muncul.

"Maafkan kami, senior Rivaille." Gunther yang mewakili pertama.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau wanita itu pasien Anda." Erd menyusul dengan penjelasan.

Raut terkejut Rivaille telah menjadi wajah datarnya yang biasa. Kemarahan yang sempat membayangi seketika luntur saat melihat pengakuan juniornya itu. Tapi kecurigaan lah yang ganti melayang-layang. Seingatnya, ia tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang permasalahan Mikasa Ackerman..

...Apa mungkin Erwin?

Ia memang sempat berbincang dengan rekan sekaligus atasannya itu tentang studi lanjutan—benar! Rivaille menghembuskan napas. Pada waktu itu, ia menolak tawaran tersebut karena terbentur dengan perjanjiannya dengan Armin. Pasti mereka tahu dari Erwin.

"Tolong jangan salahkan dokter Smith. Sungguh, kami bukan mengetahui hal ini dari beliau. Tapi semua rumah sakit sudah tahu bahwa tuan Arlert menemui Anda beberapa kali."

Perasaan takjub menelusup relung hatinya. Posisi keluarga Yeager maupun yang berhubungan dengan mereka memang mempunyai sebuah aura mistis tak terjelaskan. Betapa kekuasaan telah memperbudak pandangan orang awam. Yeager adalah sebuah nama besar di Prancis ini. Terbukti dari masuknya nama itu ke dalam daftar pengusaha terkaya oleh French Press yang baru-baru ini terbit. Posisi kedua pula dengan memajang potret mendiang Eren Yeager. Belum jelas kepemilikan perusahaan tersebut selepas perginya lelaki itu dari dunia ini.

Rivaille menunduk. Batu yang menimpa rongga dadanya sedikit terangkat. Dua juniornya ini jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk beberapa penjelasan. Sungguh keterlaluan jika ia tidak menerima maaf mereka dan membuat keduanya semakin jauh masuk ke dalam urusan yang tidak mereka ketahui jauh. Lagipula Tuhan saja dengan keihklasan tak terhitung bersedia memaafkan kesalahan makhlukNya sebanyak apapun. Kenapa dia tidak?

Tawa ia keluarkan dari hidung. Tidak pantas memang ia sombong. Lagipula Erd dan Gunther hanya berada dalam situasi yang salah. Mereka berdua cukup sampai di sini saja.

Rivaille mengangguk sekali. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mata masing-masing melirik sang senior dari posisi yang belum berubah. Mengetahui anak didiknya ragu-ragu, ia sunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Meski terpaksa. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih berada dalam zona hati tak nyaman. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak Gunther sedangkan yang kiri menempel pada bahu Erd. Menjadi perintah tanpa kata agar Erd dan Gunther kembali menegakkan punggung.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Rivaille melanjutkan dengan kalimat penjelas.

Netra keduanya membeliak sesaat sebelum menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut yang ditampilkan. Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertahan sampai akhirnya Gunther memperlihatkan sorot sayunya. "Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, senior. Terima kasih juga karena telah memaafkan kami."

Disamping lelaki berambut hitam tersebut, Erd juga mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menghela napas sekali kemudian menampilkan sebuah tarikan bibir lebar. "Maaf sudah menganggu waktu Anda. Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja."

Membenarkan perkataan rekannya, Gunther mengangguk. Kini ia juga telah mengembangkan lengkungan bibirnya. "Kami permisi, selamat malam."

Rivaille menggerakkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Memaafkan itu memang indah. "Selamat malam."

Ia tidak akan munafik dengan sedikit berbasa-basi menawari mereka mampir untuk sekedar minum dua sampai tiga teguk kopi atau teh. Seorang Rivaille terkenal apa adanya. Jika dia tidak suka, maka akan ia tunjukkan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia tidak bisa berakting ramah sedangkan jiwanya tidak.

Namun satu yang tidak bisa disangkal, bahwa ternyata ia masih saja tersenyum meski jarum detik jam di dapur meninggalkan titik-titik dibelakang setelah pintu tertutup. Bahkan saat kembali melanjutkan aksi memenuhi mugnya yang masih terisi separuh, dan begitupula saat ia membawa diri menuju sofa ke ruang tengah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa tersenyum itu ringan. Efek memaafkan tadi masih berkesan. Sejenak ia sempat lupa dengan kejadian naas siang tadi.

Sayangnya ketentraman batin yang sedikit ia cicipi dipaksa buyar saat sebuah hantaman menabrak pipi kanannya begitu ia membuka lagi pintu apartemen. Tidak Rivaille sangka, bel yang kembali berbunyi menginfokan sebuah kedatangan tamu dengan mantel api.

Rivaille tersungkur merasakan dingin marmer. Denyutan yang linu membuatnya menyipitkan mata kanan. Berusaha menahan sakit karena desakan penasaran atas siapa pelaku pemukulan tiba-tiba ini.

Sayangnya lagi, jalur pernapasan yang tadi berhasil dilonggarkan oleh Erd dan Gunther justru kembali ditekan oleh Armin Arlert. Napas pemuda pirang itu memburu. Memproduksi uap-uap tipis dihari bersalju yang dimulai sejak pukul tiga sore hingga sekarang, sekitar jam tujuh malam.

Netra Rivaille dapat menangkap kekacauan pemuda itu meski buram. Di udara buruk seperti ini, lelaki itu tidak memakai pakaiannya dengan benar. Syal hijau terlilit seadanya. Tak ada satupun kancing mantel biru dongkernya yang terpasang dan dalamannya, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih. Armin terlihat mengerikan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan.

Penampilan yang jauh dari keseharian seorang Armin Arlert. Dilengkapi pula dengan ekspresinya—sepasang bola mata biru langit itu membesar, wajah keras dan alis yang hampir menjadi satu garis lurus—yang sangat asing. Ia terlihat bak harimau kelaparan.

Rivaille membasahi tenggorokannya dengan saliva lamat-lamat. Takut jika menimbulkan satu gerakan kecil, kucing besar berliur itu akan langsung melompat mengoyak isi kepalanya. Takut jika lidahnya mengeluarkan selaras kata walau tak lengkap, Armin akan langsung membunuhnya.

Apa yang Armin lakukan sampai mengetahui alamat tempatnya menetap pasti bukan sekadar ingin memberi pelajaran. Pasti terjadi sesuatu terhadap Mikasa. Apakah semua perkiraan yang ia ramalkan terhadap gadis itu meleset?

Jangan katakan kalau nona Ackerman telah masuk ruang VVIP rumah sakit jiwa—

Hembusan napas yang Rivaille keluarkan tidak seluruhnya mengudara. Tangan pria berambut serupa biji jagung ranum itu keburu menarik kerah kaosnya cepat. Memaksanya berdiri dalam satu gerakan. Namun sekali lagi belum sempat kedua tungkainya memijak, ia terjungkal ke belakang. Empat hal yang ia rasakan adalah jalaran sakit pada punggung, pipi memarnya terasa semakin nyeri karena pukulan Armin yang kedua berada ditempat yang sama, tak ketinggalan ngilu itu juga menghampiri lengan kanannya, dan dingin ubin yang menerima hempasan tubuhnya.

Untuk sesaat jam seolah berhenti berputar. Ia merasa terapung-apung diatas lautan api. Terhempas dalam ketakutan kesana kemari. Ia dapat melihat dirinya di dalam bola mata pemuda itu. Ia dapat melihat seluruh rasa dari dalam sana dan hal itu bukan hanya sekadar prasangka pribadi.

Kelopak matanya mengerjab lebih dari dua gerakan. Berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya yang memburam seketika. Pusing yang tak kalah menyakitkan menyerang sisi kanan kepalanya tanpa permisi. Sampai-sampai, Rivaille tak sanggup mengangkat atensi untuk sekedar mengecek adakah perubahan pada raut wajah Armin.

Tapi setidaknya, ia penasaran. Apa tujuan pemuda itu kemari?

Satu desahan ia keluarkan. Bayangan Mikasa yang menjerit tak karuan topik telah mengambil alih separuh kefokusan, disamping sembari menahan tubuhnya yang remuk redam.

"Ada perlu apa, tuan Arlert?" Ia bertanya sambil mati-matian menjaga pita suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Hening menjawab. Tetapi mungkin karena kepanikan tak tampak telah mengurangi ketepatan perhitungan Rivaille, ia merasa bahwa jeda yang dibiarkan Armin menari-nari sesungguhnya adalah kurang dari tiga detik, baginya jadi terasa tiga menit.

"Hanya ingin melampiaskan apa yang kurasakan. Rasanya cukup dengan itu saja." Yang ditanya menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

Rivaille tersenyum dalam hati—karena satu sudut bibirnya yang pecah tidak memungkinkan ia untuk melakukan gerakan lebih dari sekadar berbicara. Itupun tak banyak.

"Hanya ini?" Rasanya tidak mungkin cukup sampai disini, begitu yang ia pikirkan.

Tanpa Rivaille dapat lihat, Armin menyeringai. "Satu lagi."

Pemuda itu melihat kepala berhelai langit malam dibawahnya mengangguk sekali dengan lemah—mempersilahkannya berbicara lagi. Suatu pemandangan yang membuat seringainya otomatis bertambah lebar. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak wajar merayap semakin memanas cukup dari melihat kepasrahan Rivaille. Ternyata ia memang tidak menyesal telah memutuskan membagi keluh kesahnya ke tempat ini.

"Tinggalkan kota ini. Jangan sampai Mikasa melihat wajahmu lagi." Armin mengatakannya dalam sekali hembusan napas dengan intonasi tegas yang tepat.

Kepala Rivialle mulai meringan. Ia telah mampu membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Kini ia sudah mendudukkan diri. Hampir bersamaan dengan itu, pipinya terasa kebas. Yang dapat ia rasakan kini adalah pandangan mata kanannya yang menyempit. Pipinya pasti telah menggelembung, memciptakan sebuah bola pingpong berwarna merah kebiruan. Karena itu matanya hampir terbenam dan sosok Armin tak begitu _full_ seluruh badan terlihat.

Walau begitu, konsentrasinya masih tetap sehat berjalan. Sudah dapat ia duga apa yang Armin katakan tadi. Bahkan ide tersebut sempat lewat di kepalanya. Tapi segera ia tepis. Semua pasti ada karmanya dan cepat atau lambat. Keretakan jalan hidupnya dibelakang akan semakin merambat sampai ke pijakan di masa mendatang. Masalah lain yang lebih kompleks hasil dari evolusi riak di waktu lampau tak akan pernah membiarkannya hidup dengan tenang. Semua masalah harus diselesaikan. Ia akan merasa sangat hina jika sampai lari. Cap pengecut pasti akan ditempelkan padanya.

Disaat ia berniat semulia itu, justru orang lain mendukung rencana awalnya tadi. Bahkan bagi mereka, dengan memutus penyelesaian perkara secara sepihak, sudah dianggap tuntas.

Ia mendesah. Sesungguhnya ia tidak menginginkan badai seperti itu mampir dan memporak-porandakan lebih parah. Tapi masalahnya, ia yang diminta untuk pergi, bukan ia yang berinisiatif angkat kaki. Bukan ia yang berniat kabur dari jebakan dan ia tidak akan pernah mengemasi isi lemarinya jika tidak mengantongi kata maaf dari Mikasa.

Tetapi, cermin di kamar tidurnya sudah cukup besar untuk memantulkan segala kecacatan yang ada. Jadi sekalipun meminta maaf dengan sangat, gadis itu belum tentu akan memberikannya dengan hati lapang. Apalagi dengan aksi si gadis yang sepanjang sisa sore menolak untuk berbicara baik-baik. Terlihat pula dari kedatangan Armin dengan maksud serta tujuan yang jelas.

Nafas Rivaille semakin susah. Ia membuka mulut untuk semakin banyak menyaring oksigen. Udara yang hidungnya tangkap tidaklah cukup untuk mempekerjakan jantungnya seperti biasa. Batu sial tak tampak semakin menyempitkan lorong paru-parunya dan lebih sial lagi, ia tidak memiliki palu untuk menghancurkan itu. Belum-belum saja ia sudah merasa begini tersiksa apalagi nanti bila di tanah orang. Ia tidak mau digentayangi rasa berdosa pada Mikasa sepanjang sisa umurnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu. Jadi kuberikan sekian—"

"Tidak perlu."

Rivaille mendapati Armin menatapnya heran dengan tangan kiri menggantung di dada kanan. Jari-jarinya menggenggam segebok kertas persegi panjang—kumpulan cek.

Ia paksakan sebuah senyuman. Ia turuti permintaan tersebut. Dia akan menghilang, melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini, membangun benteng pertahanan yang tebal dan tinggi agar tidak ada yang mengetahui masa lalunya, membentuk sosok baru, mengubah namanya dan hidup dengan kisah berbeda yang siap ia rajut ulang

Ia menyanggupinya. Lubang hitam tidak akan mengejarnya lagi. Karena lubang hitam itu telah ditambal dengan rapi oleh seorang tukang bangunan baik hati. Semuanya akan kembali mulus. Armin bisa mempertanggung jawabkan masalah ini, lalu kenapa dia tidak mau membantunya berpartisipasi? Harusnya bukan Armin seorang yang bekerja. Dirinya juga turut menjadi andil dari penciptaan riak tersebut.

Rivaille mengerjab sekali. Ia teringat dengan tawaran spesialis di Australia dari Erwin Smith selaku kepala rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Pas sekali. Ia memang mengatakan kepada Erwin untuk memikirkan hal itu dengan matang. Tetapi semua sudah masak sekarang. Tidak perlu dikaji lebih dalam lagi. Besok pria itu pasti senang sekali mendengar tawarannya yang tidak ditolak. Inilah bantuan yang bisa ia berikan kepada Armin.

Untuk kebahagiaan semua. Untuk membersihkan barang-barang yang berantakan. Ia akan memperoleh kehidupan yang baru dan tenang. Armin dapat kembali ke tempatnya dan Mikasa bisa melewati waktunya sendiri.

Matanya terpejam. Ia baru menyadari satu hal. Entah sejak kapan, ia juga turut menaruh simpati pada gadis gila itu.

"Aku minta maaf kalau menyinggungmu, tapi aku menolak apapun yang kau berikan untuk mengusirku dari sini. Bukan karena maksud apapun."

Rivaille berdirikan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk redam. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Penghormatan terakhir harus ia berikan selagi ia masih sempat bertemu dengan Armin. Ini lah hari terakhirnya. Ia sudah memutuskan.

"Pemikiran kita sama. Aku juga berniat pergi." Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang singkat namun sangat tidak ikhlas. Di depannya, Armin memasang wajah antara percaya dan tidak.

"Jadi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku." Ia menyodorkan tangannya.

Uluran tangan itu disambut tak begitu lama oleh Armin. Keduanya saling menatap sembari memamerkan raut masing-masing. Rivaille dengan senyum menahan sakitnya sementara Armin hanya datar. Tapi yang bisa dia simpulkan, bahwa Armin sudah menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang tahu diri. Kalau soal perasaannya, tidak tahu lagi. Rivaille terlalu malas memutar otaknya untuk membaca arti ekspresi pemuda tersebut. Kerentanan fisik maupun batin sudah cukup menguras energi otaknya.

Tubuhnya ngilu sementara isi perutnya seolah dicabik-cabik sembilu. Nyeri tersebut semakin menjadi apabila ia memikirkan kepergiannya besok sebelum senja menyingsing. Ia tidak akan menoleh lagi ke belakang. Melupakan semuanya. Kota ini, apartemennya, tempat kerjanya, taman, Armin dan Mikasa...

Ia eratkan katupan rahangnya.

~Fiction&Fact~

Hiruk pikuk jalan yang semakin memenuhi indera pendengaran Mikasa membuatnya paham akan waktu sekarang. Sudah memasuki jam pulang kerja. Bisa dipastikan, lima menit lagi jam antik asli Inggris yang Eren beli saat dinas tiga tahun lalu di ruang keluarga akan mendentangkan lonceng tuanya hingga taman belakang. Menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Suatu keriuhan yang tetap selama ia menghabiskan sorenya. Bukan hal yang membosankan dan biasanya ia akan baranjak terburu-buru karena takut keduluan Eren yang sampai di taman tempat keseharian mereka bertemu. Tidak enak sekali jika pemuda itu yang justru menunggunya meski Eren sendiri pasti tidak berkeberatan. Bagaimanapun juga kekasihnya—tunangan maksudnya—itu telah bekerja sejak jam tujuh pagi.

Tapi mulai sepuluh bulan yang lalu sudah tidak lagi. Ia tidak perlu takut saat ternyata mendapati sosok pemuda itu telah berdiri cemas. Ia tidak perlu lagi gusar karena macetnya jalanan. Ia tidak perlu berdesakan saat berada di kereta api bawah tanah. Ia tidak perlu pula berlari dari stasiun selama lima enam menit dan menampilkan raut sesak napasnya karena dikejar waktu.

Ia tersenyum sendiri. Datang di pukul setengah lima sore itu memang lebih mendatangkan banyak keuntungan. Jadi begitu Eren tiba, pemuda itu bisa langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ia tidak akan pernah ingin membuat lelaki itu menunggu. Meski pada kenyataannya, Eren selalu tidak pernah tepat waktu. Tetapi ia percaya sepenuhnya dan sudah maklum mengingat apa posisi pemuda itu dalam perusahaannya.

"Sudah jam lima. Aku harus bergegas." Sebuah suara feminin dari belakang Mikasa yang disusul dengan derap kaki melebarkan sedikit kelopak matanya.

"Ayo cepat, Emi. Nanti kita ketinggalan kereta." Seorang bergender sama menyahut. Langkah cepat mereka semakin bertubrukan. Namun kini telah meredup semakin ke selatan.

Mikasa mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati untuk dua orang pejalan kaki yang percakapannya tidak sengaja terjaring telinganya tadi, karena telah menyebutkan pukul berapa sekarang. Senyumnya yang sempat hilang kembali muncul. Tipis sekali. Seperti dugaannya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan. Asal semua kendaraan beroda yang berlalu lalang di jalan besar depannya dari sana. Eren pasti sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Sembari menghabiskan waktu, tangan kanannya membuka tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Dari sana, keluarlah sebuah buku. Cukup tebal. Berwarna sampul biru laut dan ada sebuah gambar putri duyung disana. Entah apa judulnya, karena gerakan tangan Mikasa tidak membiarkan cover tersebut nampak terlalu lama.

Namun, kertas-kertas di dalamnya kosong. Buku itu putih bersih. Tetapi Miksa sama sekali tidak terkejut ataupun heran.

Dengan santai, ia hanya menyentuhkan jemarinya ke atas permukaan lembaran tersebut. Tidak hanya si pemilik buku. Semua orang yang lewat dan kebetulan menoleh ke arahnya pun tampak biasa saja. Mereka sudah tahu siapa gadis yang setiap sore selalu duduk di kursi panjang pada bahu jalan ini. Mereka sudah hapal apa yang selalu gadis itu lakukan selama waktu menunggunya. Mereka sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi fisik gadis tersebut.

Tidak ada yang membicarakan Mikasa di belakang. Tidak ada yang memasang raut penuh tanda tanya. Tidak ada yang menertawakannya. Tidak ada yang mengejeknya. Justru mereka semua menyoroti Mikasa dengan tatapan iba. Bagaimanapun juga, kecelakaan hebat waktu itu tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Seperti apa kronologis kejadiannya, siapa saja yang menjadi korban. Baik yang selamat maupun yang tewas. Petaka itu masih menyisakan hawa buruk bagi siapapun.

Hanya saja, jika semua orang menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan iba, lain dengan Levi yang justru tak menampakkan emosi berarti. Baru saja ia sampai pada jarak tiga meter di sebelah kiri gadis itu, ia hanya terdiam menatap kesibukan Mikasa yang tak terganggu.

Niat awalnya adalah ingin pamitan sekaligus mengatakan permohonan maaf sekali lagi. Sudah ia susun bagaimana kalimat yang baik dan benar tadi malam. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, untuk menghadapi rasa groginya yang muncul, ia sampai berbicara sendiri di hadapan cermin. Sampai subuh tadi, ketika ia mengulangi susunan perkataannya bersama pantulan dirinya sendiri, ia sudah sangat lancar. Dengan keyakinannya yang selalu tepat, hari ini tidaklah memakan waktu lama.

Bukan karena ia terburu-buru atau apa. Penerbangannya jam delapan malam. Masih banyak waktu jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua hal. Tetapi ia sudah tidak mempunyai muka lagi untuk dibawa ke hadapan Mikasa. Selain itu, semalam saja respon Armin sudah seperti itu. Apalagi dengan korban yang sesungguhnya.

Tetapi disaat ia tinggal dua langkah lagi, yaitu mendekatkan diri pada sang obyek lalu mempraktekkan apa yang ia usahakan semalam, semuanya menguap. Begini lah jadinya ia. Menjadi seorang Rivaille yang telmi mendadak. Membatu ditengah pikiran yang seolah mengirimnya ke sebuah tempat sunyi. Hanya ada ia seorang dengan Mikasa yang masih tak menyadari kedatangannya—

—Bola mata Rivaille sedikit melebar. Mikasa menoleh ke arahnya!

Dalam sekejab telinganya berdenging. Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas dan bawahnya yang tadi putih telah menampakkan warna-warni dunia. Lingkungan sekitarnya telah kembali—bukan! Bukan begitu! Kesadarannya lah yang telah ditarik kembali?!

Jantungnya berpacu begitu menyakitkan setelah rasa-rasanya selama hampir dua menit ia tak bernapas. Disana, gadis itu masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Dengan air muka masam dan tatapan menusuk. Rivaille menelan ludah pelan.

Mikasa adalah seorang tuna netra. Tetapi entah bagaimana, gadis itu seolah tidak buta. Sorot matanya menebarkan kebencian yang nyata. Padahal kedua iris itu gelap tak bercahaya. Lalu ia melihat bibir gadis itu mendesiskan sebuah kata. Tak bersuara, namun entah bagaimana dapat terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Entah bagaimana bisa di jarak sejauh ini.

"Rivaille."

Bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang hebat. Dingin yang janggal menggemeletukkan gigi-giginya. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa hawa menusuk itu berasal dari angin musim dingin sudah siap menurunkan bulir-bulir salju. Tapi, kini ia tengah memakai pakaian hangat. Rasanya tidak mungkin bila suhu menjadi sedemikian rendahnya padahal kristal-kristal es langit belum juga turun.

Bisa jadi karena perasaan gugupnya saat tahu Mikasa menyadari sosoknya? Tunggu—sejak kapan ia gugup?! Ada yang salah dengannya! Benar itu! Sebaiknya ia pergi saja dari sini. Sudah pasti gadis itu tidak akan bersikap ramah, sia-sia nantinya. Memang harusnya pikiran untuk menemui gadis itu ia buang sejak pertama kali berkelebat semalam. Memang seharusnya ia menuruti perintah Armin untuk tidak kembali menemui Mikasa.

Tetapi, keinginan untuk hidup tenang lebih besar daripada mempertahankan harga dirinya. Maka dari itu, kini ia hanya mampu bernapas lamat-lamat. Tidak peduli lagi kalau statusnya kini bak maling kepergok polisi. Kakinya telah melangkah sampai ke hadapan Mikasa dan seperti dugaan, gadis itu semakin mempertajam tatapannya.

Sejak Rivaille mulai berjalan, manik hitam legam itu sama sekali tidak berpaling. Seolah tengah menguliti lelaki itu hidup-hidup. Hingga akhirnya Rivaille berhenti dan Mikasa juga tepat memakukan pandangan di netra serupa miliknya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan kelebatan perbedaan emosi yang kontras.

Beberapa detik terlewati tanpa sepatah ada kata pun yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir masing-masing. Tidak dari Rivaille yang memang jarang sekali berbasa-basi—apalagi hapalannya yang telah melayang tertiup angin. Maupun dari Mikasa yang memang tergolong gadis pendiam. Namun tanpa perlu berucap, Rivaille tahu bahwa gadis didepannya ini lebih dari cerdas—

Ia mengerjab sekali. Tunggu.

Mikasa mengetahui posisinya berada tadi. Gadis itu menyadari siapa yang datang?! Kalau kemarin-kemarin ketika ia tiba, Mikasa memanggilanya 'Eren'. Tetapi sekarang nama itu tak keluar sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Satu kesimpulan, ia bukan lagi dipandang sebagai Eren. Tetapi sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Rivaille mendesah _shock_.

Gadis itu sudah sembuh.

"Mau apa kau?" Mikasa bertanya ketus.

Rivaille menunduk. Dibalik itu, senyumnya mengembang. Ada kelegaan sekaligus kehilangan yang menyesakkan.

"Hanya melakukan satu tes kecil." Untuk berpamitan sebenarnya, Rivaille menambahkan dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan angkuh, Mikasa membuang muka pada jalanan.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu padaku lagi."

Tawa Rivaille berupa sebuah dengusan. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa sifat asli Mikasa akan sebegini menyebalkan.

"Aku memang akan pergi karena kau sudah sembuh." Wajahnya sudah mengarah pada Mikasa. Senyum miring dan tatapan malas khasnya terpasang juga. Namun seperti apa kata pepatah, mata adalah jendela hati. Apa yang dirasakan di balik ekspresi acuh tak acuh itu hanya bisa digambarkan oleh satu kata, nanar.

Wajar seorang dokter akan pergi apabila pasiennya telah dinyatakan pulih. Jika semua urusan selesai maka tidak ada alasan lain untuk tetap bertahan. Hal itu adalah salah satu bentuk keprofesionalisan terhadap pekerjaan dan hal itu pula yang tengah Levi berusaha lakukan.

Keputusannya untuk berbohong meski demi alasan mulia sekalipun tetap tidak bisa dibenarkan. Ia telah keluar dari jalur lurus dan sebelum semua semakin jauh, ia akan kembali pada jalan yang seharusnya. Ia seorang psikiater. Ia harus bisa menempatkan diri dengan benar dan mengabaikan semua perasaan tak menentu dalam hatinya. Keraguan harus dilenyapkan karena ia adalah psikiater berdedikasi tinggi.

Tak ada jawaban. Mikasa bersikap seolah-olah perkataan Levi hanya angin yang sekedar lewat menyapa.

Kembali Levi menunduk diikuti oleh punggungnya yang merendah sedetik kemudian. "Sekali lagi selamat dan saya mohon maaf atas segalanya, nona Ackerman."

Mikasa tetap membatu meski aura Levi telah menguap sejak lima menit lalu. Sama halnya dengan Levi, tupai meloncat tidak sepintar kelihatannya. Sepandai apapun Mikasa membohongi diri sendiri, sayangnya gurat kecemasan tidak bisa ia tahan keluar.

Ia menoleh ke tempat dimana Levi berdiri tadi. Ia bisa merasakannya. Levi membawa kehangatan suhunya pergi seperti Eren melenyapkan cahaya ruhnya sebelum hari naas itu terjadi.

Bola matanya melebar. Kembali ia membetulkan posisi kepalanya menjadi menghadap jalanan. Benar begitu, tapi atensinya justru mengarah pada jemari yang saling bertaut gemetar di pangkuan. Tarikan nafasnya berat. Ketara sekali ia berusaha memberikan sugesti positif terhadap semua firasat yang terasa.

Rivaille pergi dengan memberi tanda seperti Eren pergi. Bayangan buruk mulai menghantui pelan-pelan yang berefek pada cepatnya ia menutup mata. Ia tidak ingin mengingat hari itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin kejadian serupa terjadi lagi—Mikasa mengerjab. Ia tertegun.

Untuk apa, ia peduli pada seorang pembohong seperti Rivaille?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang lebih baik lelaki itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Tapi...

_"Aku memang akan pergi karena kau sudah sembuh."_

Jemari Mikasa mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku di pangkuan. Perkataan Rivaille membuat otaknya berputar cepat.

Sembuh?

Dia sudah sembuh?!

Lalu seperti menyadari sesuatu, kepala berambut sebahunya menoleh ke arah Rivaille menghilang. Bola mata itu bergetar menatap trotoar yang mulai lengang. Hari itu dibawah rintik salju, saat pejalan kaki semakin mempercepat langkah mereka, tepat saat jarum panjang arloji Mikasa menunjuk angka tiga, ia sadar bahwa Eren tidak akan pernah sampai ke tempat ini.

Bahunya merosot. Kepalanya kini menunduk. Mikasa mengisak pelan. Semakin membasahi lembaran novel brailenya yang telah disentuh salju.

~Fiction&Fact~

_3 Years Later_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana sebuah ruang rapat di salah satu hotel bintang tiga diramaikan hiruk pikuk kesibukan. Beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir disana adalah para pria. Mereka mengangkat beberapa perlengkapan. Diantaranya _sound system—_sengaja menambah jumlah yang sudah ada diatas panggung rendah di bagian depan ruangan. Mereka menaruhnya di beberapa sisi dinding sesuai dengan intruksi lantang seorang wanita pirang yang berdiri di panggung tersebut. Kemudian beberapa lagi menjajarkan kursi lipat. Menciptakan sebuah barisan baru dibagian paling belakang. Lalu beberapa orang lain mengangkat pot-pot rendah berisi tanaman segar. Mereka menaruhnya di sisi kiri dan kanan depan panggung sebagai penghias.

Jauh dari pusat keramaian itu, disebuah kamar yang berjarak lima pintu setelah ruang rapat, tampak seorang dengan rambut kuncir tinggi tengah mengobrak-abrik isi satu-satunya lemari di sana. Di sebelah kiri tak jauh darinya, seorang pria berkemeja merah tua tengah duduk di sebuah kursi putar. Tengah membelakangi meja rias. Pria itu tampak tak acuh. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang terus menunduk membaca berita _online _dari _smartphone_ lima inchi di tangan. Menyembunyikan wajah itu dibalik surai hitam depannya.

"Aku heran. Sebenarnya kau ini niat tidak, sih?" Suara feminin dari orang pertama bernada gusar. Ia memutar badan untuk mengamati sebuah jas berwarna krem yang baru ia temukan di lemari.

Perempuan yang ternyata berkacamata itu menggantung jas itu di depan wajahnya. Dua iris tersebut menatap bergantian si pria lalu kembali lagi ke jas sebanyak dua kali sebelum menggeleng. "Acara akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, tapi kau masih bersantai. Harusnya kau segera berbenah, Levi! Kenapa semua jas ini tidak ada yang cocok untukmu, sih?!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Pria itu tetap pada dunianya dan si wanita kembali melempar jas tersebut ke sebuah ranjang _king size_. Menyusul tiga pakaian yang telah lebih dulu ada.

"Lihat!" Tiba-tiba wanita itu berbalik. Tangan kirinya menekan pinggang dan telunjuk kanannya ia acungkan pada Levi. "Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan pakaianmu?!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Perempuan itu berdecak. Ia menghentakkan satu kaki kemudian kembali pada lemari. "Hah?! Bagaimana bisa karya orang sepertimu begitu laris, oh salah! Bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa menelurkan karya _best seller_?! Kukira kau hanya mampu mendengar keluhan orang lain!"

"Berhentilah mengoceh."

Gerakan tangan si wanita berhenti menggeser hastok. Ia putar tubuhnya kembali hanya untuk memamerkan pelototan marah. "Oh, kau bisa bersuara juga akhirnya! Sekarang cepat kemari dan cobalah satu persatu jas yang ada disana—"

"—Tolong panggil aku Rivaille jika tidak sedang dalam pembahasan mengenai novelku, Hanji." Tajam, tegas dan beraura tidak mau dibantah. Si wanita—Hanji—hanya mampu berkedip dua kali sebelum berdeham tak enak. Rivaille yang sedang _bad mood _sangat menyusahkan. Bisa-bisa dia tega membatalkan acara yang tengah susah-susah disiapkan di ruang rapat.

"Baik. Tapi kau harus mencoba satu persatu jas disana agar aku tahu mana yang cocok untukmu." Ia mengulangi dengan nada normal. Tak lupa dengan telunjuk kanan yang kini mengarah pada tempat tidur.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru?" Tangan kiri Rivaille berubah posisi untuk menyanggah dagunya. Ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya ke Hanji. Masih betah menunduk. "Petra juga masih lama. Kalau terlambat pun, mereka akan maklum."

Hanji gondok lagi. Sengaja ia tertawa sinis. Pria satu ini memang tidak bisa diajak berbaikan. Keras kepalanya luar biasa. "Maklum katamu? Dengar tuan," Hanji kembali memposisikan tangan kirinya terlipat di pinggang, namun telunjuk kanannya menunjuk langit-langit. Tidak lagi menuding sengit Rivaille. "Kau harus mempertahankan citramu yang selalu tepat waktu—"

"—Aku tahu." Hanji menggeram karena kalimatnya cepat dipotong. "Tapi melihat beberapa tambahan yang masih Petra selesaikan, hal itu butuh waktu lama." Diakhir kata, lelaki itu mendengus meremehkan.

"Oh." Hanji memanjangkan nada. "Kau meragukan kemampuan Petra. Timnya dikenal sebagai yang paling cekatan, tepat dan rapi. Aku yakin sekali saat menyewa jasa dekorasinya." Kini, ia bersedekap dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Tidak mau kalah.

Lagi-lagi, dengusan merendahkan Rivaille keluar. "Kau hanya termakan omongan—"

_"—Nona Zoe, disini Petra Ral. Ganti." _Suara halus namun bergemerisik itu berasal dari _handie talkie _yang menggantung di sabuk Hanji.

"Ya Petra, aku disini. Bagaimana? Ganti." Raut Hanji menegang. Seketika itu juga keresahan mengurungnya. Ia khawatir bila info dari gadis yang menata persiapan _launching _novel baru Rivaille, bukanlah pemberitahuan menyenangkan. Bisa gawat jika acara tersebut harus mundur dari jadwal lagi. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai acara mondar-mandirnya jika situasi menjadi genting.

_"Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Acara sudah bisa dimulai sekarang. Ganti."_

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dengan posisi tubuh menghadap Rivaille. Kemudian ia menjerit bahagia. Sedangkan ibu jari Levi yang _menscrool _sebuhal laman artikel membeku. Ia menang dan Rivaille kalah.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu Petra. Kami akan segera ke sana. Ganti." Hanji melirik Levi dengan seringai yang berarti-lihat-aku-benar-kan. Meski pria itu masih kukuh menunduk, tapi ia tahu kalau tubuh kecil itu menengang.

_"Sama-sama, nona Zoe. Segeralah kemari."_

Usai Hanji menaruh alat komunikasinya di posisi semula, ia terbahak saat melihat Rivaille yang berjalan melewatinya menuju ranjang. "Kau kena! Aku benar, kan. Petra memang bisa diandalkan."

Tak ada tanggapan. Tawanya langsung berhenti. Ia memicing tak suka pada Rivaille yang tengah memamerkan punggungnya. Ia berdecak dengan kepala menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini benar-benar tipe orang yang membosankan ya." Setelahnya ia menghela napas prihatin. Gayanya sungguh hiperbolis.

"Ya ya. Aku tahu. Kau yang menang, Hanji Zoe." Rivaille menyahut seadanya. Dalam hati ia memang membenarkan apa kata perempuan itu. Hanya agar dia tidak mengoceh lebih jauh lagi lah, akhirnya ia memberikan respon.

Ia putar matanya bosan saat gelak kemenangan Hanji kembali mengudara. Sengaja ia pura-pura tuli. Ada yang lebih penting dari sekadar menanggapi omongan tak berguna si wanita cerewet. Ia harus memilih jas apa yang cocok untuk dipadukan dengan kemeja merah dongkernya ini. Padahal menit-menit lalu Hanji yang mengomelinya tentang ketepatan waktu, harus peduli pada diri sendiri, dan bla bla bla lainnya. Tapi coba lihat. Dia malah bercanda.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" Kini Hanji telah berada di samping kiri Rivaille yang telah melihat-lihat isi lemari.

Yang diajak bicara meringis. Gendang telinganya terasa nyeri karena jarak Hanji yang tidak sampai satu meter darinya. Apalagi dengan oktaf suara yang setinggi itu. Setelah menghela napas, Rivaille lirikkan mata malasnya pada si wanita. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Hanji?

Kedua alis perempuan itu terangkat. "Apa?"

Rivaille sengaja tidak sengaja memberi jeda. Sengaja karena ia ingin membuat Hanji semakin penasaran. Tidak sengaja karena untuk lima detik, atensinya teralih pada kancing lengan kiri jas hitam yang ia pilih. Setidaknya lebih layak daripada rekomendasi Hanji yang identik dengan warna-warna norak.

"Aku menyesal memiliki manajer sepertimu." Rivaille melanjutkan dengan enteng.

Suara jangkrik seolah terdengar.

Hanji kehilangan kata-kata.

Pria itu juga sudah selesai dengan kancingnya.

Belum sempat Rivaille memutar punggung, berniat menuju pintu, Hanji telah merangkul untuk menjitak keras kepalanya. Suara gaduh, bentakan dan teriakan kesakitan bercampur menjadi satu diruangan bernomor 901 tersebut.

~Fiction&Fact~

Acara _launching _novel berjudul Fiction and Fact karya seorang novelis yang baru naik daun dengan nama pena Levi, akhirnya bisa dimulai setelah sang tokoh utama memasuki ruangan tiga menit lebih lama dari jadwal. Auro, pria cerewet yang menjabat sebagai ketua pelaksana, akhirnya berhenti adu mulut dengan Petra sebagai pihak yang menghubungi Hanji terakhir kali.

Levi dan Hanji meminta maaf begitu sampai di panggung. Wanita itu melengkapinya dengan penjelasan palsu, bahwa kaos kaki yang Levi kenakan sempat hilang sebelah. Tak pelak seluruh hadirin tergelak sedangkan Levi sendiri harus menahan geram serta malu menjadi bahan tertawaan. Untungnya acara tidak terlalu molor sehingga tidak ada _audience_ yang mengeluhkan ketepatan jadwal.

Sepuluh menit akhirnya berlalu. Sekarang telah masuk ke dalam sesi tanya jawab. Namun jauh diluar hotel, lebih tepatnya di halaman parkir yang disediakan khusus untuk peserta _launching_, sebuah sedan putih baru hendak mencari tempat merapat. Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih molor dari si pemilik acara sendiri.

Begitu masuk melewati pos penjaga parkir, mata aqua si sopir disuguhi pemandangan mobil yang sudah berjejer terlebih dahulu. Ia mendesah berat kemudian.

"Kita akan semakin membuang waktu." Katanya sambil memutar setir ke kanan. Memerintahkan ban mobilnya untuk berbelok. Menuju barisan kedua parkiran.

"Salah siapa yang bangun kesiangan." Sebuah suara ketus dari kursi penumpang disebelahnya menyahut. Seorang gadis berkacamata tengah membuang muka ke luar jendela.

Si pria menahan tawa. Lalu ia melirik kesamping. Sejak dari tempat mereka menginap, perempuan disampingnya ini sudah menekuk wajah. "Iya iya. Aku yang salah."

Tanpa bisa dilihatnya, si wanita menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Bagus kalau menyadari."

Rambut pirang lelaki itu bergoyang mengikuti kepalanya yang mengangguk. Sementara tangannya kembali memutar setir. Kali ini menyuruh mobilnya berbelok ke kiri. Sudah barisan ke empat dan belum ada tanda-tanda tempat kosong. Parkir _outdoor_ memang menyulitkan. Lain jika _indoor_, karena biasanya ada papan digital yang menunjukkan direksi mana saja yang masih tersisa. "Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf, Mikasa."

Gadis itu berdeham pelan. "Aku tau. Tapi aku masih marah padamu, Armin."

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan. "Sayang sekali. Sahabatku yang cantik ini akan menjadi cepat tua."

Alis Mikasa semakin menukik. Dia sudah hendak menoleh untuk memberi semprotan kalimat tajam pada Armin. Tapi sebuah tempat tak berpenghuni diantara dua mobil lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Disana kosong!" Ia memekik sedikit saking girangnya. Maklum saja, ia sudah menantikan saat-saat datang ke tempat ini. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap sejak pagi-pagi buta. Tapi begitu masuk ke kamar Armin menginap yang bersebelahan dengannya, lelaki itu justru masih bergelung dibalik selimut.

"Oke. Siap." Armin memundurkan mobil sedikit—karena sempat kelewatan— sebelum menuju ke arah yang Mikasa tunjuk.

Percakapan keduanya terputus selama pemuda itu berkonsentrasi menempatkan kendaraannya agar terparkir dengan benar. Setelah dirasa _fix_, Mikasa menjadi orang yang pertama kali keluar.

"Nah, kau sudah siap?" Senyum Armin langsung digantikan ringisan tak enak karena Mikasa menoleh sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Meski berkacamata, ia tahu bahwa Mikasa tengah menajamkan tatapan seolah berkata 'kau bertanya lagi, maka kupatahkan lehermu'.

"Ya ya. Kau selalu siap, Mikasa." Di akhir kata Armin tertawa garing. Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat. Aku takut acaranya keburu selesai." Gadis itu memimpin jalan.

Dibelakangnya Armin megikuti sambil bersiul jenaka. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, ya."

Mikasa menelan saliva dengan gugup. Dalam hati ia merutuki Armin. "Kau juga harus minta maaf. Ingat apa yang pernah kau lakukan tiga tahun lalu?"

Armin menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Aku kesini memang untuk minta maaf. Tidak sepertimu." Kemudian, ia bersiul lagi. Kali ini lebih dibuat-buat. "Ada yang sudah _move on_, nih."

Di depan sana, Mikasa merasakan pipinya memanas. Dengan satu kali dengusan, ia memutuskan untuk membuang bulat-bulat kalimat konyol Armin barusan. Ia lebih memilih memfokuskan langkah. Bisa-bisa kakinya menyelip karena jujur saja, apa yang sudah Armin katakan mampu membuat konsentrasi berjalan cepatnya terganggu. Apalagi, ia tengah mengenakan _heels_ lima senti.

Mikasa berdecak. Bodohnya ia yang memilih gaya blus putih tanpa lengan yang roknya sepuluh senti diatas lutut, dipadukan jaket coklat kulit setengah badan serta _heels_ berwarna senada. Harusnya ia memilih _flat shoes _tadi.

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah trotoar. Tempat parkir dan hotel dipisah oleh jalan raya. Untuk menuju tempat diselenggarakannya acara dengan aman dan selamat, sudah ada _zebra cross _yang lengkap dengan petugas penyebrangan jalan.

Tapi sebelum menuju ke sana, Mikasa sengaja memandang gedung pemilik lima puluh lantai itu terlebih dahulu. Disisi kanan, Armin ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Suara Mikasa melirih. Namun sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibir pink alaminya.

Armin menoleh dan ia melihat gadis itu tengah membuka kacamata hitamnya. Ia terpana. Wajah sumringah Mikasa yang dulu lenyap, kini telah kembali. Sekalipun ia sudah sering melihat air muka itu, rasa syukur yang ia panjatkan dalam hati tidak pernah hilang hingga detik ini.

"Selama ini telah banyak hal berliku yang terjadi." Tarikan garis itu semakin melebar. Kemudian kepala berambut hitam yang tetap sebahu itu menoleh padanya. "Kau juga merasa begitu, kan?"

Sungguh, rasanya Armin ingin menangis di detik ketika mata mereka bertemu. Namun tidak untuk saat ini. Mikasa sedang bahagia. Jika biasanya ia akan benar-benar tidak akan menahan diri dan akhirnya Mikasa juga ikut menangis sambil berpelukan satu sama lain, saling mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang sungguh sangat baik, kali ini ia tekan isakan sebisa mungkin.

Mata itu...

...Mata itu tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya kekosongan.

Mata yang semula berwarna hitam pekat itu kini berwarna bak daun tua. Hijaunya menyejukkan hati.

Mikasa terlihat semakin cantik dengan iris yang baru.

"Ya." Ia mengangguk. Kaku. Namun senyum yang ia tampilkan sangatlah ringan.

Sungguh, Armin bagai melihat Eren dalam diri Mikasa.

Kemudian, terdengar tawa ringan sahabatnya itu. "Aku jadi ingin menangis." Mikasa mengusap sudut netranya dengan telunjuk kanan.

Armin menunduk. "Aku juga." Lalu, ia menengadah. Melarikan atensi pada hotel megah yang menjulang. Sebagai media agar air matanya sendiri tidak jatuh. "Untuk saat ini, jangan. Yang lebih penting kau harus segera masuk."

"Ah, kau benar." Mikasa berdeham sebelum memutar seluruh tubuhnya pada Armin. "Oke, kita tetap pada rencana semula?"

Pemuda itu balas mengangguk sambil meliriknya. "Aku akan tunggu di cafe sana." Armin menuding sebuah tempat dengan payung-payung lebar ala pantai. Cafe berpapan nama Spring itu memiliki fasilitas _outdoor._ Tempat itu bersebelahan dengan hotel di depan yang sudah mereka survei sejak tiga hari sebelum tanggal ini.

Mikasa mengangguk masih dengan arah wajah yang belum berubah padahal Armin sendiri telah beralih padanya.

"Setelah semua urusanmu selesai, sms aku. Oke?"

"Oke."

Setelah mengulangi kesepakatan, mereka menuju _zebra cross_. Tepat sekali. Petugas penyebrangan tengah mengangkat tongkat yang menyalakan lampu berwarna merah. Memberi rambu pada kendaraan-kendaraan untuk mengentikan laju mereka sejenak. Langsung saja, Armin dan Mikasa bergabung dengan barisan orang yang tengah meniti jembatan garis-garis hitam putih tersebut.

~Fiction&Fact~

"Baik, peserta yang terakhir yaitu nona yang di sana," Hanji yang juga merangkap sebagai moderator menunjuk sebuah tangan milik seorang perempuan di barisan agak ke belakang. "Silakan berdiri dan ajukan pertanyaan Anda."

Tangan-tangan lain yang masih terangkat menurunkan diri saat peserta yang dimaksud Hanji berdiri.

"Nama saya Gracia Zee. Saya adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan psikologi."

Jeda sejenak. Hanji manggut-manggut di tempatnya, tengah mencoret-coret _note_ yang ia bawa untuk menulis pertanyaan para peserta. Sedangkan Levi tengah memungut satu kue kering dari salah satu piring yang memang disediakan untuk narasumber.

"Saya tertarik membaca semua buku Anda, selain karena alur ceritanya yang menarik, juga karena banyak sekali istilah-istilah dalam psikologi. Saya seolah membaca buku teks saya, namun dalam versi yang lebih ringan. Sehingga rasanya saya tidak perlu lagi membaca materi dari buku teks saya."

Jeda kali ini diiringi gelak pelan peserta yang lain. Gracia sendiri sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan malu. Hanji kini tengah menutupi mulutnya dengan punggug tangan. Mencegah tawanya yang sangat keras nan memalukan itu tidak keluar. Sedangkan Levi tengah meneguk kopi hitamnya. Tampak tak peduli.

"Namun terlepas dari semua itu, yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah dari segi cerita."

Jeda lagi. Susana kembali serius. Hanji kini menunduk. Penanya masih menggantung di atas kertas. Merasa bahwa sebentar lagi Gracia akan mengatakan inti utama kata pengantarnya. Sedangkan Levi telah duduk tenang. Mengarahkan fokusnya pada sosok gadis remaja tanggung yang tampak mati-matian menahan kegugupan. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Bisa jadi, mikrofon yang tengah dirangkum oleh dua tangan gadis itu tengah bergetar. Hanya tidak ketara karena ia memegangnya dengan sangat kuat. Tentu saja dia bisa tahu karena profesi utamanya tetap sebagai psikolog.

"Akhir novel ini hanya berupa penjelasan tentang _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ yang dapat disembuhkan meski dengan cara ekstrem seperti membohongi pasien agar menyadari kenyataannya."

Berpasang mata semakin fokus pada gadis itu. Hanji kini telah sibuk menulis. Levi sendiri masih tak bergeming.

"Yang saya tanyakan, kenapa Anda seolah tidak memberikan penyelesaian kepada permasalahan dua tokoh utama? Apakah mungkin Anda akan membuat sekuel novel ini? Atau Andamemakan _sad ending_ untuk novel ini?"

Gracia menghembuskan napas lega. Rasa minder karena diperhatikan banyak orang berakhir sudah. Unek-uneknya terealisasikan.

Detik ini, ia bisa kembali tersenyum. "Sekian pertanyaan saya. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih atas jawaban Anda." Suara tepuk tangan mengiringi gadis itu duduk kembali.

Hanji berbinar menatap catatannya. Lantas, ia berpaling pada Levi. "Nah, kupikir kau bisa langsung menjawabnya."

"Ya." Levi beranjak. Menuju ke bagian tengah. Menyisakan sedikit jarak antara ujung sepatunya dari pinggiran panggung. "Saya senang, ternyata karya saya bisa menjadi buku teks yang lebih baik dari yang universitas Anda berikan." Ia menyeloroh sembari mengangkat bahu. Karena gayanya yang tidak sesuai dengan ucapan, para peserta pun dibuat tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda." Hening kembali hadir. Sengaja Levi undang agar ia bisa menarik napas.

"Saya tidak akan membuat sekuel."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Wajah Gracia menunjukkan kekagetan.

"Saya memang sengaja tidak memperjelas nasib dua tokoh utama karena memang tidak ada akhir bagi mereka."

Sunyi. Semua tampak tidak menyangka dengan jawaban tersebut. Hanji sendiri hanya manggut-manggut khusyuk. Sebagai orang yang membawa karya tersebut ke penerbit, ia sudah tahu perihal itu.

Kemudian satu tangan terangkat. "Maaf—"

Kelopak mata Hanji melebar. "—Sesi pertanyaan sudah habis—"

"—Tidak apa-apa, Hanji." Levi bertindak cepat.

Perempuan itu memprotes lewat tatapan mata. Tapi pria itu balas menatapnya tajam. Seolah mengatakan 'aku yang paling berhak disini'. Sisi _like a boss_nya keluar dan memang dia yang paling penting disini. Dengan dengusan kesal, punggung Hanji yang sempat menegak kembali rileks.

Levi kembali ke _audience_. "Silakan dilanjutkan, nona."

Tangan itu turun dan tampaklah sosok dengan lengan terbungkus kain kulit berwarna coklat tersebut. Saat itulah, Levi merasakan jantungnya lolos ke perut. Kelopak matanya yang selalu mengantuk itu terbuka. Di sisi lain, Hanji sampai ternganga.

Wujud itu. Ia sangat mengenalinya—tidak! Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan tampilan orang itu bahkan dari mimpinya!

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia berusaha mengalihkan pikiran selama ini. Tidak peduli pula seberapa jauh ia melarikan diri. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih menuangkan beban yang menghimpit hati dari masa lalu itu ke dalam sebuah karya tulis. Meski tidak behasil benar, namun hal itu cukup meringankan sesak dadanya.

Semula ia hanya ingin menyimpan tulisan yang lebih bisa disebut diari itu dalam salah satu _folder _di laptopnya. Bahkan ia sudah mengarang kisah lain. Tapi ternyata, kejahilan Hanji yang mengutak-atik komputer tipis itu ketika dia izin ke toilet mengantarkan tulisannya ke tangan penerbit.

Rupa-rupanya, respon masyarakat sangat bagus bahkan sebelum peluncuran resmi novel tersebut. Jujur saja, Levi tidak pernah memikirkan seberapa tenarnya ia ketika memutuskan profesi sampingan menjadi seorang penulis. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan hobinya. Tidak lebih. Tapi dua novel yang sebelumnya, memberi kesan tersendiri pada pembaca. _Launching_ karya ketiganya ini dikabulkan Hanji karena banyak sekali permintaan dari para _fans_ yang sudah terlanjur penasaran—ia sendiri masih tidak yakin kalau memiliki penggemar—melalui sosial media.

Saat itu, ia hanya bersyukur. Karena mendapatkan lebih dari yang dibayangkan. Namun saat ini, ketika sosok itu telah berdiri di ruang yang sama, warna hatinya tidak sama seperti saat info _launching_ ini ia dengar pertama kali. Justru batinnya kelu. Meski keinginannya begitu besar untuk dapat bertemu lagi, namun selalu ia tepis. Ia beranggapan bahwa hal itu mustahil. Tapi sekarang, ia harus mempercayai kata-kata bijak yang mengungkapkan bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

"Saya Mikasa Ackerman. Saya mohon maaf jika terdengar lancang." Mikasa tersenyum. Senyum yang semakin membuat Levi membeku tak berkutik.

Hanji yang sudah bisa menggerakkan tangannya memilih menutup mulut. "Ya Tuhan. Levi, dia kembali." Ia bergumam pada kesunyian. Tentu saja ia tahu _behind the scene_ pembuatan novel ini. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Levi membeberkan fakta tentang tokoh utama wanitanya.

Seperti menyadari satu hal, Hanji menajamkan penglihatannya dan ia pun semakin tercekat. "Ya Tuhan. Dia sudah bisa melihat." Yang ia tahu dari cerita Levi, pasiennya dulu adalah gadis yang mengalami _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ karena kecelakaan yang menewaskan tunangan sekaligus membuatnya buta. Tapi sekarang? Entah apa yang telah terjadi selama waktu berlalu.

"Tetapi, apakah mungkin Anda ingin mengatakan bahwa tokoh pria dalam karya Anda ini tetap mencintai tokoh wanita sekalipun ia membencinya?" Suara Mikasa kembali menggema.

Lima detik berlalu. Ekspresi Mikasa masih begitu cantik. Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Levi. Pria itu seakan terhipnotis.

Tujuh detik sudah terlewat. Hanji sendiri telah mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya. Ia lemparkan pandangan bingung pada Levi dan Mikasa bergantian untuk sesaat. Sampai akhirnya ia berdecak gemas. Levi terlihat sangat bodoh saking bahagianya.

Ia menunduk sedikit. Sengaja agar bibirnya semakin mendekat pada mikrofon kecil yang ditempelkan di kerah kaos polonya. "Maaf sebelumnya." Tanpa terasa satu menit terlewat saat Hanji mulai mengambil alih.

Tidak ada sahutan. Tanda tanya mulai muncul di wajah rupawan Mikasa yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya—tidak. Bahkan tanda tanya itu juga sudah tercetak di dahi peserta yang lain. Dapat dilihat pula satu dua kepala saling menoleh untuk berbisik.

Hanji mendesah _shock_. Ini benar-benar memalukan. _Image _pria itu bisa jelek. "Levi—"

"—Saya minta maaf." Seketika itu juga Hanji mampu bernapas normal lagi. Suara dengungan pun lenyap. Pria itu kembali.

Levi tertawa pelan. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya. "Maafkan saya, hadirin sekalian. Saya begitu lama terpana."

Tindakan yang bagus. Seluruh isi ruangan yang riuh rendah karena tawa menunjukkan bahwa Levi berhasil mengembalikan harga dirinya dengan sengaja melucu. Kamuflase yang bagus karena masyarakat kebanyakan sangat menyukai humor. Dengan begini, dia bisa menambahi dengan bertanya konyol sembari memasang wajah sinis. "Apakah karena nona Ackerman terlalu cantik bagimu, Levi?"

"A-apa? Kau...!" Levi menghembuskan napas dengan nada sengaja diberatkan. Lelaki itu membalas Hanji dengan tatapan kesal yang wanita itu tahu sekali bahwa itu hanya pura-pura. "Oke, baiklah. Kuakui saja." Dia kembali menghadap depan. "Nona Ackerman memang terlalu cantik bagiku."

Suasana menjadi semarak. Levi hanya tersenyum ala kadar. Ciri khasnya tetap dipertahankan. Bentuk keprofesionalitasan. Tetapi jauh dilubuk hati terdalam, ia tengah bersorak bahagia. Entah bagaimana melukiskannya, ia sendiri tidak akan bisa menuangkannya dalam satu paragraf. Terlalu banyak emosi tak terperi yang ia sendiri tak mampu identifikasikan sebagai apa saja.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bertanya kepada Tuhan telah mimpi apa dia semalam karena seingatnya dia tidak mendapat bunga tidur apapun? Namun sejurus kemudian, ia berterima kasih karena keinginannya telah dikabulkan.

Sedangkan ditempatnya, Mikasa menundukkan wajah. Ia yakin bahwa pipinya tengah merona. Sampai rasanya ingin sekali ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi tidak bisa begitu juga. Usahanya selama tiga tahun terakhir mencari keberadaan Rivaille akan sia-sia kalau begitu. Salahkan Armin yang telah mengusirnya secara tidak langsung. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Rivaille sendiri benar-benar memyembunyikan diri dengan sangat rapi.

"Baiklah, semuanya."

Mulut-mulut itu terkancing. Otomatis begitu setiap kali ada yang bersuara. Kepala Mikasa hanya terangkat sedikit. Ia masih malu dengan kejadian tadi.

"Langsung saja." Levi berdeham untuk menenangkan badai batinnya. "Kalau Anda berpendapat demikian silakan saja, nona Ackerman."

Mikasa tertegun. Mata mereka bertemu. Levi yang tengah menatapnya lembut dan ia yang tengah terpana. Saat itu, Ia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Levi memang memiliki perasaan yang begitu dalam padanya hingga rela bersembunyi agar dirinya bahagia.

Dengusan gelinya keluar. Ia jadi terkenang dengan akhir dari masa-masa sulitnya. Kebahagiaan memang ia dapatkan, namun rasanya sangatlah asing. Belakangan ia menyadari bahwa kebencian yang ia rasakan telah berkembang ke jalan yang lain. Namun semua terlambat. Dicari kemana pun, Rivaille tidak ada. Saat Armin mencari info dari rumah sakit dimana pria itu bekerja, pemuda itu kembali dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Rivaille tengah melanjutkan studi di Australia.

Dua tahun pun berlalu, Mikasa menemukan novelis favorit lagi selain Kahlil Gibran dan Suzane Collins, yaitu Levi. Ia sangat menyukai novel-novel karangan penulis yang ternyata _newbie_ini karena faktor ilmu jiwa yang selalu ada dalam karyanya. Saking sukanya, ia pun meminta Armin mencari informasi mengenai profil sang novelis. Pada saat itulah ia mengetahui siapa sosok dibalik _pen name_ tersebut dan pada hari itu juga, niatan untuk menemui Levi muncul.

Kemudian sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, Mikasa baru menyadari bagaimana perasaan Rivaille sendiri. Berawal saat promosi Fiction and Fact sebagai novel ketiganya yang gencar dilakukan berbagai toko buku dan dari website resmi Levi sendiri. Dari sinopsis yang ia baca, tahulah bahwa Rivaille mengangkat pengalaman saat menjadi terapis untuk dirinya dulu ke dalam novel tersebut.

Keinginannya untuk bertemu pun semakin kuat. Hingga tibalah hari saat info mengenai _launching_ Fiction and Fact diumumkan yang ternyata diselenggarakan di ibu kota Jepang, Tokyo. Sangat tidak diduga. Ia kira akan dihelat di benua kangguru. Lalu info yang Armin temukan ialah Rivaille kini bekerja dan menetap di Jepang setelah merampungkan spesialisnya. Segala keperluan untuk datang ke Tokyo segera disiapkan dan hari ini, segala usahanya terbayar lunas.

"Jadi intinya, _ending_ novel Anda memakai _ending _terbuka?" Pertanyaan yang sudah pasti benar.

"Seperti yang Anda katakan, nona Ackerman." Levi mengangguk.

Kini Mikasa tahu, siapa yang akan mengisi kekosongan sudut-sudut hatinya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat di _smartphone_ setelah kembali duduk. Namun baru dua kata, jemarinya terhenti. Satu tetes air mata mengenai ibu jari kanannya.

"Kau memang yang paling aku cintai." Ia berbisik pelan. "Namun Rivaille mampu memenuhi tiga perempat ruang yang belum sempat kau isi. Terima kasih, Eren."

Tetesan air mata itu berhenti. Laporan bahwa pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan telah sampai ke nomor milik Armin baru saja masuk. Rambut sisi kanannya bergoyang pelan, bagai ada angin. Padahal ruangan ini tertutup dan kursinya jauh dari dinding yang menempelkan sebuah _air condotioner_.

_"Sama-sama, Mikasa."_

Gadis itu tertegun. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Mencegah isakan bahagianya keluar.

~Fiction&Fact~

Suara bel notifikasi khusus sms dari sebuah _smartphone_ hitam yang berjejer dengan gelas _moca float _menarik tatapan Armin untuk menunduk. Terlihat _display _sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama Mikasa. Ia sentuh pesan tersebut kemudian mengusap layarnya. Sebuah kalimat singkat tampak.

.

.

.

_From: Mikasa_

_To: Armin_

_Aku sudah menemuinya. Bersiap-siaplah. Acaranya sudah hampir selesai._

_Recieved:_

_10:25:15_

_Today_

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kemudian beranjak. "Akhirnya, semua bahagia."

Hari ini, angin musim semi terasa sangat menyejukkan meski matahari sangat menyilaukan.

Fin

Pojok Penulis:

Halo para pembaca budiman dimanapun kalian berada. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya. Saya tahu saya memiliki banyak sekali salah sama kalian. Mulai dari membiarkan kalian menunggu lama, tidak segera update dan lain sebagainya. Saya mohon maaf.

Akhirnya, kisah fic ini berakhir dengan bahagia #bernapaslega. Oke, saya akan mulai bercerita sedikit kenapa baru bisa publish sekarang. Pertama-tama semua ini dimulai dari UN dan tes masuk PTN yang membuat saya gak bisa ngetik karena fokus belajar. Padahal sudah sampai adegan Armin mendatangi Levi di apartemennya. Jadi karena itu, saya vakum sejenak dan yah...akhirnya setelah belajar dengan waktu gak banyak, saya lulus tes PTN dan berhasil masuk ke salah satu PTN yang ada di kota tempat tinggal saya. Itu kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Alhamdulillah XD

Kemudian faktor kedua ada pada ffn yang diblokir. Karenanya saya jadi males buat lanjut. Karena disibukkan belajar juga, saya baru bisa nyari solusi buat masuk ffn lagi setelah download tor browser beberapa hari yang lalu. Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Tolong dengarkan cerita saya dulu.

Lalu faktor ketiga karena tugas yang menumpuk. Begitu saya masuk kuliah, tiap hari kerjanya bikin makalah dan presentasi, bikin makalah dan presentasi. Begitu terus tiap hari. Tapi setiap _weekend_ saya menyempatkan untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Dan faktor terakhir ini yang menurut saya paling fatal yaitu, saya berniat men_discontinued_kan fic ini. Karena tiba-tiba saya pingin join bikin novel sama partner saya (gak sebut merk) yang juga author, saya mengusulkan untuk memakai cerita fic ini. Tapi tentu saja dengan perubahan disana-sini. Karenanya fic ini untuk kado ultah, jadi saya kasih tau sama yang ber-ultah. Ternyata, dia marah-marah dan saya diceramahi tentang harus peduli pada pembaca dan bla bla bla lainnya.

Dari sini saya mulai berpikir dan berpikir. Hingga sampai pada satu kesimpulan bahwa memang harusnya saya tidak mem-php para pembaca yang jelas-jelas gak protes atau maksa-maksa saya di kolom review dengan kalimat seperti 'ayo kapan lanjut lagi?' dan yang sejenisnya. Kemudian saya meminta pendapat kepada partner saya karena merasa sungkan. Kita niat bikin novel tapi kalo idenya dari fic yang jelas-jelas punya saya ya sama aja bohong. Akhirnya, dia juga berpendapat kalau lebih baik menyelesaikan fic ini karena sumur imajinasi gak akan kering. Hahaha. Oke, thanks buat kalian berdua yang sudah menyadarkan saya :D #kissjauh.

Jadi itulah liku-liku saya selama merampungkan fic ini. Jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi karena membuat kalian menunggu dan hampir mem-php kalian. Maaf ya ^_^

Mengenai fic ini saya juga mohon maaf bila karakter-karakternya terkesan sedikit ooc (terutama Levi). Lalu, sepertinya bagaimana Mikasa bisa melihat lagi belum saya jelaskan ya. Atau kalian sudah bisa menebak bagaimana caranya? Kalau sudah tahu sih, saya gak akan mempublish special chapter yang menceritakan kronologis Mikasa bisa melihat lagi. Huahahahahahaahaha #ketawasetan. Tapi kalau kalian mau, bisa tulis di kolom review ya ^^ Terus untuk Gracia Zee, dia itu OC. Nama belakangnya saya ambil dari salah satu karakter di film Tears Of The Sun yang gak sengaja saya liat di salah satu tivi lokal kemarin. Lalu, saya asli gak nyangka kalau ternyata chapter pamungkas ini sampai 11k word. Hahaha, meng-_ending_-kan sebuah cerita itu banyak cobaannya ya. Hahaha.

Ah iya, sekalian saya juga mau pamitan. Mungkin setelah ini saya akan sangat sangat sangat jarang sekali bikin fic baru. Karena ada satu dan dua hal yang menghalangi saya untuk aktif lagi :')

Nah, sekian kayaknya. Akhir kata terima kasih atas dukungan kalian dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan saya dan fic ini #lemparmawar :D ^_^

Salam hangat selalu,

Sakura Hanami

* * *

><p>Special Thanks To:<p>

He-chanrlyna, Romy. Y, Minako Sakuraba, Kumada Chiyu, HatsuneeCherry726, Sabila Foster, Levi Rivaille, Siebte Gloxinia, rinazure, Lightmaycry, Kueii, Taniko Kinoshita.


End file.
